


Iron Lord

by 8fred9



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Establish relationship Groot/Rocket, M/M, Science Bros, Tony and Pepper friends not lovers, bromance Tony/Rocket, clearly I hate myself, end of Avengers movie with a twist, explosion bros, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the Avengers movie with a Guardians of the Galaxy twist.</p>
<p>After defeating the Chitari Iron Man is supposedly reported dead as the portal closed behind him leaving him to die in space...or find love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I hate myself for starting this, but I couldn't get it out of my head after seeing the Guardians movie so here!

‘’That might’ve been the worst idea you’ve ever had,Quill.’’

In this particular moment, surrounded as they were, he was inclined to give this one to the raccoon. Going on a mission with Rocket and Groot was always fun, especially without Gamora close by to stop them from resolving every situation with one of Rocket’s ‘explosive of the day specials’. As for Groot, well the damn thing was adorable and completely kick-ass in a fight, so having it around was always great fun. Normally the three of them, along with Drax would be a terrible idea, but the three of them without Drax (who had chosen to accompany Gamora on her mission), was probably the most likely recipe for disaster anyone could ever come up with.

So really no one should have been surprised about their current location. Which was in the middle of a Chitari invasion, with the very creative use of something that looked like a portal, but Peter couldn’t see where it lead. It had sounded like great fun after spending a day doing nothing but bathing in the two sun planet of Kriptsy .Go see the Chitari invasion everyone was talking about around the galaxy, see if they couldn’t make it fail, a normal day in their lives really. But well, the invasion was really an all-out war and the Chitari were clearly going all in on this one.

‘’You sure they can’t detect us right?’’ Peter asked in a whisper like the huge ship flying over them could hear his voice…stupid but valid concern really. The raccoon looked at him with a very unimpressed looked on his face and even Groot grunted something that sounded very judgmental. “What? Just making sure.”

“As long as we don’t move we’re good, they can’t detect us on their radar and the cloaking shield is holding on.” Rocket showed him a bunch of blinking lights and something on the screen, but really all his attention was on the portal. The Chitari sent in huge whale looking things now and that on its own was a very bad sign. They were all watching completely fascinated by it all as the army just kept on sending warriors. He had no idea who was being attacked, but damn he really hope they had as huge of an army as the aliens had or they would truly be screwed. As they were, cloaked closed to the mother ship there wasn’t much they could do. They had been expecting a small squad; something easy to scare away…this was way huger then whatever they had been expecting. Gamora was going to kill them if she ever learned what they had done (or if they survive their bad idea). "Hey the flow stopped!”

Looking up Peter saw that the aliens had indeed stopped sending in soldier and whale looking things. His whole body tensed as Rocket, slowly and carefully started moving their ship closer to the portal, so they could get a peek. He knew they should have used this moment of calm, probably before the storm, to escape, but well…just a little peek. Their ship moved slowly, Rocket’s attention on his screens making sure they weren’t detected as they moved away from the mother ship and closer to the portal. As soon as they reached it, all three of them leaned forward to see inside. Peter’s breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. New York City, this was Earth!

“I am Groot?”

“I don’t know buddy, it’s not one I’ve ever seen before.”

“It’s Earth!” Quill said in one breath not understanding why the Chitari would attack Earth of all places. His two companions looked at him in surprise, but all his attention was on what he could see. The blue sky, the buildings, the cars moving below…the red and gold robot flying toward them…wait what! “What the…”

Zooming past them carrying what looked like a small rocket, the robot went past them releasing the rocket toward the mother ship. They turned their attention toward the ship as well and Rocket seemed about to cry in joy as the rocket touched the ship and…well the most awesome and destructive explosion engulfed the whole armada killing all the aliens surrounding it. It truly was a thing of beauty, seeing the fire in space destroying what they had though would be impossible to stop in one swift move. Apparently Earth did have an army more powerful than the Chitari. Turning his attention back to the robot, Peter frowned seeing the red and gold figure unmoving just floating there. And then the portal closed behind the robot leaving him in open space, abandoned by his own people.

“Rocket!”

“On it Quill!” He didn’t need to say anything more, the Chitari were gone, and they didn’t need the shield anymore and could move faster. Trusting the raccoon to pilot his ship, Peter jumped to the back of the ship, snapping his helmet in place and propelled himself out of the ship toward the robot. Rocket was already moving right behind him to retrieve them both. As soon as he was close enough, Peter grabbed the robot by the waist and activated his boots pulsars to send them floating toward the ship.

As he dragged the heavy robot, now that he could see it closer he was a little surprised how human it looked, unto the ship. Rocket and Groot came to him, the raccoon looking at the robot with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Retracting his helmet Peter traced the robot face and chest with the tip of his fingers trying to see if he could open it. Rocket already ahead of him on that one was doing the same with the arms and legs. Nothing moved, the robot was sealed shut tight.

“Groot?” The colossus nodded gently pushing his smaller companion away and his fingers moved over the faceplate, roots sliding in small cracks to pry it open. Rocket climbed on the giant tree shoulder to get a better look without making a nuisance of himself. Groot gave a little nod showing he was ready to pull. Just as Peter was about to give it the go ahead the center of the robot chest started to glow a bright blue color and the robots eyes light up with life. Groot made a little scared noise and jumped back releasing his hold on the faceplate as he took Rocket in his arms in his haste to back away from the now, apparently, living robot. Peter stayed exactly where he was looking on intrigue. The robot stayed unmoving, but now the light told them there was indeed someone listening.

“Humm…Hi.” Quill tried with a low voice unsure the robot would even understand him. The robot head turned slightly toward him, in a very creepy, old black and white movie kind of way.

“May I inquire your name sir?” Well the damn was actually quite polite and if he wasn’t mistaken that was a British accent. Then again why would they give a British accent to a New York robot, that was a little weird…or maybe his creator was British. The whole situation was just becoming more and more ridiculous.

“Peter Quill and you are?” Slowly the robot moved until he was seated and looked around, before his glowing eyes returned to him.

“Jarvis a pleasure to meet you sir.”

“Okay! That’s good! Hum care to explain what happen with the whole Chitari thing and you being stranded here Jarvis?” The robot inclined his head to the side slightly, but Peter notice also very carefully, like he was afraid to move. Rocket was looking at the robot with huge eyes, clearly wanting to come closer, but Groot wasn’t having any of it and was keeping the raccoon away from the robot until he knew it was safe.

“I’m afraid my master would be more apt to answer your question on the subject sir.”

“Your master? Whose back on Earth?” He was pretty sure he heard the robot sigh like Peter was asking a stupid question. Again the robot moved ever so slowly and to his feet.

“May I inquire as to your predisposition toward injured humans?” That wasn’t the answer or question he had been expecting…at all. Peter was still sitting on the floor and the robot was now towering over him looking around and flexing his fingers. The damn thing was ready to fight depending on Quill’s answer. He had no idea what kind of weapon the robot was hiding and wasn’t really keen on finding out either. So very slowly Peter moved to his feet as well so now he was the one towering over the robot…he still felt like the smallest person in the room do.

“Why?” He wasn’t ready to answer not understanding what was going on, so he tried asking more questions to buy himself some time in case they needed to take the robot down.

“I would truly appreciate an answer before further inquiry sir.” Still very polite, but now there was an edge to the robotic voice. Either he answered correctly or it would fight them.

“I’m terran, human, so I would protect a fellow human…injured or not.” The robot studied him before he gave a small nod and turned to he was fully facing Peter.

“Please do.” Before Peter could say anything else, the robot…just fell apart. Well it looked like if fell apart, but in reality it opened and out came an unconscious man that fell right into his arms. Rolling with it, Peter scooped up the much smaller man placing one arm around his shoulder and one under his knee so he was holding the man in a princess hold. Never taking his eyes away from the robot, he watched as it closed itself again, the glow on his chest now gone. The robot stood unmoving his glowing eyes on the man in Peter arms, so he looked down too.

The first thing he saw were ridiculously long eyelashes fanning over slightly red cheeks. Salt and pepper hair and goatee, on a sharp face and a strong jaw. The man was short, but he had well define muscles , showing he wasn’t defenseless. From what he could see of the man hands, they were full of callous showing he worked with his hands a lot and he was dressed in a skin tight black outfit that showed the man truly was well shaped. Even with all these evidence of strength, having his small form in his arms made Peter fell strangely protective of the man and pulled him a little closer to his chest. Then he saw it, the blue glow on the man chest, where it had been on the robot, right over his heart.

“What the heck is that?” Apparently Rocket had escaped Groot, because he had climbed over Quill shoulder and was reached down to touch the blue glow. The robot moved first catching the small paw in a strong grip. The whole room froze as Groot made a dangerous growling noise and Peter stood frozen in the middle of it all with his precious cargo in his arms.

“Remove.your.paw.from.my.master.” The robot voice was quiet, but oh so very dangerous. The red and gold hand released the raccoon and Rocket leaned back holding both front paws up as he jumped down from Peter’s shoulder. “This goes for you too sir, do not touch the arc reactor on my master or I’ll be force to take action against you and your companion.”

“Arc Reactor?” Peter asked taking a step back, not very surprised when the robot followed.

“My master will decide if you deserve an explanation once he is awake, I do not believe you have the clearance level to ask it of me.” Over the robot shoulder Peter saw a gleam of want in Rocket’s eyes at the mention of a reactor, so he keep on moving back to ward his quarters, knowing full well that the robot was right behind him at all time.

He entered first and laid his cargo on his bed, making sure the man was still breathing, now that he actually thought about it. The relieved sigh that escaped him as he felt a pulse was very loud. But really who knew what would have happen if the man had been dead, what would the robot have done then? Probably kill them all or self-destruct. Reassured that its master was alright, the robot sat itself on the floor next to the bed and seemed to shut down.

“Humm…” Yellow glowing eyes came back to life and turned to him, his head now tilting to the side fast and without care. So the robot had been afraid to move in case it injured his master. He had notice that the robot had started moving much faster once the man had been out of it. He wondered just how fast the robot could move, this could get dangerous if he wasn’t careful.

“Yes sir?”

“Your master.”

“Yes sir, what of my master?” He wasn’t even sure he was allowed to ask, but well why not.

“What’s his name?” The robot was quiet for so long, Peter was sure he would only get an answer once their new ship member was awake, but then the posh voice filled the silence. It was said in a low voice, almost a whisper, so he leaned closer to hear.

“Tony Stark.”


	2. Awake

It was unfortunate that he knew exactly what dying felt like. Unfortunate because he knew that the pain, the splitting headache now ravaging his head, wasn’t going to fade away into darkness. Slowly as to make sure nothing was broken, he moved his hands (always the most important part to check) and felt relief course through his mind as they moved on command. Legs, feet, neck, everything was moving, if not a little stiffly. The darkness provided by his close eyelids was too much of a blessing to give up on, so he kept them closed for now. Searching his mind for what had happened, pictures appeared in his mind retailing the tale that had landed him where he was…wherever that was.  
He remembered the portal, the nuke, the feeling of floating so different than the one of flying; the loss of oxygen as his mind shut down and his eyes were filled with the explosion of the war ship over his head. He remembered trying to call Pepper, wanting to at least hear one friendly voice in his last moment as a breathing human being. He remembered Jarvis’s voice calling for him, asking that he stayed awake, that he not abandon his creation (feelings no AI but Jarvis would ever have). Then there was darkness, blissful and welcoming darkness. It should have been the end of it, the portal had close, he was fated to die…so why the pain?

“Master Stark?” The brief dilemma of opening his eyes orkeeping them closed was taken away from him as a cold metallic object touched his cheek. The surprise had Tony’s eyes opened in the next moment looking up into…IronMan’s glowing eyes.

“If that’s what people I save see, I completely understand the bad press I get.” There was a soft metallic sound emitted by the suit, that he recognized as Jarvis laughter and the suit sat on the bed next to him. Wait why was there a bed in space? “J what’s going on? Where the hell am I?”

“I’m unsure of our exact current location Master Stark.”

Looking around the genius saw that he was on a small bed (quite comfy actually), the room was filled with all kinds of screens, wires and electronic looking material that he couldn’t recognize…well except the old school cassette tape radio next to his head. The cassette inside read Awesome mix vol.2 and looked quite old. There were clothes all over the floor, a doorframe and just behind it a ladder probably leading to…the upper deck of whatever he was on. Looking over his head he spotted a little round window and moved slowly moved to his feet and toward it. Jarvis didn’t stop him, but stayed close like he was afraid of his creator’s reaction…as he should have been.

His breath got caught in his throat. He wasn’t an astrophysicist, but there wasn’t one star out there that could have been seen from earth…or any of the planets in his solar system. He could see asteroids floating around the spaceship (there was no doubt anymore in his mind as to where he was) dancing in zero gravity. To him it seemed like nothing had happened, but in the blink of an eye he was on the floor his head between his knee and Jarvis was talking to him in a soft voice to calm him down.

“It’s alright Tony, everything is alright, just listen to my voice…” If the AI was using his first name, nothing was alright. But the voice was familiar, as was the feel of metal against his sweaty skin. God he hated those panic attacks! As if the cave and Stane’s attacks weren’t enough, it would seem he had developed a whole new set of them. Going through the breathing exercise, the genius leaned his head on the suit shoulder hiding his face (wet probably from tears…shit) in the metallic neck and sigh in defeat.

“Jarvis?” Even his voice was softer than it usually was…Godamnit.

“Yes Master Stark?” He would never admit it, but the fact that he had his suit wrapped around him made him feel much more stable and he appreciated his AI not commenting on it, offering silent support without being asked too.

“What happened after I blacked-out?”

“The portal closed and you lost conscience, I was unsure how to proceed as there was no available oxygen to bring you back to life, when we were rescued. Our rescuer is a name called Peter Quill, he is by all account the captain of this ship. There is also aboard a peculiar being, which is…”

“SO! The bag of organs is awake then!”

The sarcasm dripping from the voice that had interrupted his AI was a true thing of beauty. Looking around the suit, Tony froze for a moment looking at the being that had just appeared in the cabin he had awakened in.

“What?”

Okay, to be fair Tony was a genius, he had all the money, diploma and robots to back him up on this. But standing (on two feet…paws…legs?) before him was talking, wearing clothes, glaring, raccoon. So he was sure he could be excused for the little walk his brain took away from him in search of his sanity. The raccoon, as it was still a raccoon even once his brain came back, huffed unhappily. Repeating his question this time in a much more aggressive tone, clearly expecting not to like the answer, the raccoon crossed his arms.

“I’m Tony Stark pleased to meet you.”

Holding out his hand with the automatic grin that usually appeared when he had no idea what he was supposed to do, Tony waited until the raccoon made the second move. He seemed to have shocked the little being, as the black eyes moved from his hand to his face a frown appearing with each passing second.

“What’s that reaction about?!? Did goldy over there warn you or what?” Keeping his hand outstretched Tony shook his head in denial, he would have loved for Jarvis to have warned him, but he was pretty sure that’s what the little being had interrupted before…ironically enough. Slowly the raccoon finally shook his hand (his paw was really soft!).

“Rocket, not sure if I’m pleased to meet you yet.” They both released each other hands, Tony noting that Jarvis was staying quite close observing the exchange in silence, but clearly ready to jump in…for what he wasn’t sure.

“Pretty sure I can respect the feeling actually.” They stared at each other, neither one ready to make the next move. Clearly none of them knew what to do from this point on. Tony had destabilize the raccoon in some way with his reaction and…well the genius was still speechless at being faced with a talking animal.

Rocket moved to sit on the bed where the genius had been sitting moments ago. Realizing that there were now face to face, the genius stayed on the floor examining the strange creature before him. There was intelligence in the small black eyes and he could just about make out some metal piece clearly coming from behind the raccoon back mostly hidden by his fur. The metal piece and the reaction of the small being when introduced, told him just enough to recognize signs of experimentation. He had been the guinea pig of enough experiments to know the signs, his arc reactor being a prime example of it. The doctor might have been trying to save his life, but the pain and suffering coming from it still held a primal place in his daily nightmares. Rocket looked over his shoulder at Jarvis now standing behind him at the ready and snorted.

“Primitive tech.” It was such a shock that for a moment Tony completely forgot where he was and who he was talking too. With a glare of pure anger at the being who had dared to not only insult his precious suit, but also his dear Jarvis, the genius was on his feet and towering over the raccoon in an instant.

“WHAT?!?” The little black eyes grew wide in surprise, but not fear. “I might be standing in a spaceship and talking to a speaking raccoon, but don’t you dare insult my Jarvis! You could very well have built this ship but I won’t take this shit from you!”

“Woaw! Pissed much fleshy?” Tony was about to answer, maybe even punch the little shit (he had insulted Jarvis after all), but stopped himself when he caught something in the raccoon eyes. The little fur ball was trying to get a reaction out of him; he wanted a fight and had known exactly what button to press to get a reaction out of the genius. Anger left and respect took its place, against his every instinct he already liked the little shit.

But he wasn’t one to leave a fight and even less one to back down so with a grin he reached forward and ruffled the raccoon fur like he would if he had been petting a dog. A growl escaped the raccoon at the action and he too jumped to his feet glaring at the genius. A little grin was pulling at his lips however and as they stared at each other a while longer Rocket huffed in defeat.

“Fine I’m pleased to meet you too…happy?” The tone was dripping with sarcasm and Tony could only grin in return, he had found someone to play with.

“Ecstatic.” His own sarcastic tone wasn’t lost on the smaller being that grin in return as this time they bumped their fists together, this greeting feeling much more natural than the shaking of hands before. Even Jarvis seemed to relax taking on a much more relaxed posture, even thoughthe genius was probably the only one who had noticed the fighting stance before.

Sitting on the bed next to the still standing raccoon, at least they were once again at eye level, he did notice the look Rocket was giving to the blue glow of the arc reactor visible through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Your tech might be a little primitive.” This time he smiled showing he was half joking and the genius let it slide for now. “But that surely isn’t.”

“Hope not since I had to invent the material forming it from scratch.” The black eyes examined him and then the reactor once more; the genius did note that the raccoon wasn’t making any move to touch it. There was a touch of respect in the little being’s gaze as he sat himself on the bed.

“What can it power?”

“My suit, my tower…an entire city, depends what you need it for.” Tony shrugged counting on his fingers just to see if anything else was coming to his mind, but from the now greedy eyes on him he clearly didn’t need to say much more.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need that!” This unfortunately was a sentence the genius had heard many, many time since his kidnapping, with the occasional attack that followed it, so he was too use to it to have any kind of reaction to it by now. Still a fake smile touched his lips as he shook his head.

“Not gonna happen pal.” Rocket actually turned the cutest puppy (raccoon?) eyes of death toward him, but it only made him laugh erasing the fake smile and replacing it by a real one. Tapping the reactor absently Tony then lifted his shirt to expose just how deeply the devise was embedded into his skin. Rocket gaze turned knowing at the sight. “It and I are inseparable; take one away and the other dies.”

Rocket seemed to think about that one, clearly trying to find a way around the problem. Surprisingly and quite refreshingly, the raccoon didn’t ask for any specification orabout his story. Just like Tony had skipped over the fact that he was faced with a talking raccoon, Rocket was being very respectful of the genius’s decision not to share what had happen to him. Something came across the raccoon face and a truly evil smile touched his lips.

“What if I wanted to connect your reactor to a gun? As a power source?” Oh he really was starting to love the little fur ball.

“Quite a huge gun I suppose?”

“Not necessarily huge, but let’s say very powerful.” They exchanged a look and grinned at each other, the genius might just have found his spirit animal. “Let’s assume powerful enough to blow up a moon or something. But I mean we would have to test it first, right?

“As a scientist it is my duty to test everything as many times as possible…especially if it explodes.”

He heard the sound of pure pain emanating from the suit in the corner of the room, but all his attention was on the raccoon in front of him. “Just walk me through your theory and we’ll see if we can apply it to the reactor.”

“Deal!” Sitting in front of each other, head close, they started planning. Tony might be lost in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of an unknown galaxy and surrounded by strange creatures, but he had found the one being that to him spoke perfect English, that fact that it was also a raccoon just seemed to make perfect sense. And if only for a couple of minutes, he felt like himself, sitting there one someone else bed, talking science and explosions with Rocket.  
They had started talking about the logistic of the wiring going from the reactor to the gun (now looking more and more like a canon as they planned on modifying Rocket’s design), when a sound coming from the corridor caught the genius attention. Looking up his brain went for another walk into lalaland.

“I am Groot!”


	3. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Sockera who as swear as all the patience in the world to work on my stories with my weird schedule.

Tony Stark.

He had left the man in his room hoping that against all hope that Rocket would for once mind his own business and leave the man alone (but he knew the uselessness of wishing upon a star). Peter had left the raccoon and colossus in the kitchen and had made his way to the main room. Not many beings or ships actually travelled to Terra, it was a boring planet for the most and the tech wasn’t worth the trip to steal or explore. He knew his home planet was kind of a joke around here, but hey no one could choose where they were born.

His main hope was that he might be able to pull some information from the general database of the ship (the very one Rocket had stolen from the authorities months ago when they had become a team) with only the terran’s name. Peter couldn’t believe that a man in a robot suit wouldn’t even register somewhere in the database. For his part the last name, Stark, did evoke, if very fuzzily, the memories of flying cars and super soldiers (but he might be confusing life with memories of comic books). In the main command room he pulled out the database and typed in the man’s full name… nothing.

Removing the first name and only leaving the last he finally got something, but clearly not what he had been looking for. The man on the picture did resemble their new passenger in some ways, his jaw, his beard and maybe even… nope this man looked sleazy where the man sleeping in Peter’s bed, even when unconscious, hadn’t. What was worrying was the brief note under the picture that made up all the information on the Stark family name.

 

 

_Howard Stark_

_Thief / Do not trust / Liar                           First contact failed_

 

 

“Well okay then!”

That wasn’t very promising. Very few terrans still living on Terra knew about the reality of life far far away from their world and the few that knew where generally trusted people, that contrary to Howard Stark hadn’t failed the ‘first contact’ test. Peter had always thought that the test was a little funny; either you were trusted to give information and kept the secret so the general population didn’t panic or you weren’t and your mind was wiped clean. He personally knew of only very few people who had been brought into the truth about life outside of earth and most of them were criminals. It made sense after all, they could have an interstellar market and all they had to make money was to keep quiet. Most of the other in the know were family member of people who had been taken and made a life for themselves in new galaxy and that had bothered to give some news to their worried family. The rest as far as he was aware were simply people thinking aliens were really but without any proof and Peter had definitely never seen one of those little grey dude that everyone seemed to think was the only description out there for aliens. As for the one who were trusted and betrayed whoever had placed their trust in them, well having your mind wiped was the kindest solution, most didn’t even bothered and just killed them. Clearly Howard Stark hadn’t been trusted and someone had taken the time to even write briefly down why. Whoever had tried to contact Howard Stark had clearly had a very low opinion of the man to label him a liar and a thief in the general database.

That might be a little worrying, could Peter keep the rescued man on his ship safely? He didn’t particularly fell like killing the smaller man, but if he was anything like his father (who Howard Stark clearly was his father) Peter would have to revisit his decision to keep the smaller man on board. Well that was if Rocket or Gamora didn’t already kicked Tony Stark out. If the raccoon didn’t like someone he never hid his true feelings (as it had taken forever for the fur ball to even respect him a little bit) and that might be the small man’s first hurdle. Gamora, well they would have to wait and see, but generally she wasn’t fond of new people and rarely gave them the benefit of the doubt. Peter would test the waters with Rocket and if the small human could survive the raccoon then he might just survive Gamora.

With a sigh Peter closed the database and made his way back towards the kitchen, not even slightly surprise when he found it empty. Of course Rocket couldn’t just leave the smaller man alone once he had seen the blue glow on his chest and Groot must have followed as usual. He wasn’t even sure if these two could ever be apart for more than a few minutes. Thinking about the amount of time Rocket had spent carrying around his potted Groot (even on dangerous mission and the bath…. when the raccoon was so inclined) and rolled his eyes, he had answered his own question, NO!

But then again Gamora and Drax had also grown closer over their travels and adventures. Now often going on missions together, always quick to point out that they were the warriors and he was the dance off champion… or useless according to them. Peter sighed and grinned as he made his way to his room, but really in a team of five it shouldn’t come as a surprise that the one team member used to being a loner was often… well alone.

Drax had a family, a clan, and felt comfortable around Gamora recognizing her as a fellow warrior and companion in arm. The green skinned woman had been raised as a living weapon but she had often had her ’brothers’ and ’sisters’ around her, making her gravitate towards her fellow crewmember effortlessly. They even laughed at how the grey skinned warrior had almost killed her the first time they had meet.

It was alright with him really, he had been the odd man out for many years, the available food on the smugglers ship and the weirdo captain in their group (yes he was the captain, his ship, so captain, so there! In your face Rocket!). He was almost at his room when he heard Groot and rolled his eyes, a little saddened that Rocket was still the only one to understand the meaning behind the three words always repeated and… froze as a new voice answered.

“Yes, but I still don’t think it’s the right cut for me.” That was definitely not the robot’s voice and it was lacking the ever present sarcasm that was Rocket’s trade mark. “What do you think fur ball?”

Peter flinched expecting the raccoon to rip the human a new one for addressing him with such a ridiculous nickname… what he hadn’t been expecting was laughter.

“I don’t know fleshy it’s all the same to me… ugly. You terrans have weird limbs.”  

Hurrying forward, Peter looked into his room and was rendered speechless by what he saw. Standing in the middle of the room wearing his adaptable clothes (and wasn’t that a very possessive inducing sight) was Tony Stark with his back to him, giving him a very, like extremely good, view of his ass in pants that looked painted on him. He did note that the smaller man was wearing his gold and red robots boots, said robot sitting in the corner, his eyes no longer illuminated and a black shirt that Peter was fifty percent sure belonged to Gamora and had been given to the terran by Rocket (that would have to be confirmed later). What seemed to be the cause of all the fuss was the jacket that Tony had on and keep changing the cut. Most of Peter’s clothes were made of the same red leathery adaptable fabric that most people now a days preferred. It was the most convenient way to dress since the clothes adapted to your body, movement and clothing preference. But for some reason on the small man it looked a shade of darker red and more... sinful, less mundane.

He watched in fascination as the jacket moved across the small but wide and powerful looking shoulders growing longer, tighter, shorter until it finally (blissfully) settled into an aviator cut. It definitely was the best option for the small man as it hanged off his shoulders perfectly and when he raised his arms showed off his narrow waist. Even Rocket gave a little whistle of approval. Peter must have made a noise… when his shoulder collided with the door frame (when the hell had he taken a step forward?) and the smaller man turned towards him.

He had not been prepared for those eyes and that smile… could never have been prepared for that. Peter was honest with himself he had a type, female or male rarely mattered, but he liked his lovers small and compact, he liked towering over them, being able to pick them up like the heroes in those old romantic style movies he remembered watching with his mother, and most of all he had a thing for pretty eyes. Those deep amber color whiskey eyes would definitely be his undoing, especially combined with that crooked smug smile that made his mind take a walk and left it blank.

“Hi! Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and you are?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!!!


	4. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still beta by the lovely and patient Sockera.

“Hi! Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and you are?”

When Tony had turned he had almost been expecting a talking giraffe, after all so far he had meet a talking raccoon and talking tree so why not a giraffe (he liked giraffe sue him! They were awesome animals) and was almost disappointed to find a tall, ginger blondish tall human looking man with a truly scruffy looking beard and deep green eyes. Those eyes were looking Tony up and down with appreciation; it made Tony’s smile turned more genuine and just a touch smug enjoying the clearly younger man’s hungry gaze. He was after all the showman and any appreciation was always welcome, especially when it came to his looks (why did people think all his armors looked so cool!). The genius took a step forward and tilted his head to the side, kind of enjoying the fact that he had to look up to see those emerald eyes.

“The big doofus is Quill!” The raccoon snickered at the offended look on the taller man and Tony held out his hand a little pleased when Quill’s hand engulfed his easily. What could he say when it came to his male lover he liked them taller and stronger then him (it felt nice to feel like they could protect and care for him, something that he rarely got in his life).

“Peter! I prefer Peter.” With a nod Tony agreed to it, after all he hated when people called him Anthony. He took his hand back and smiled as Groot loomed over him and placed a flower in his hair. For some reason the big talking moving tree seemed to like him quite a bit… not that Rocket would actually tell him why, but the reason seemed to amuse the raccoon.

“I am Groot.”

“Well if you think it looks better with the flower then who am I to complain.” He caught the surprised look on Peter’s face and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“You understand him?” The ’him’ was accompanied with a thumb in Groot’s direction.

“Nope, not one bit, just his name really, but I mean if you pay attention to the cadence, the tone and the speed you kind of get the general idea of what he’s saying. Although furry there did say there was much more to it, but he also said he would warn me if I was dead wrong.” He watched in amusement as the taller man’s eyebrows raised higher and higher in surprise as he explained his reasoning and smiled his most award winning smile, genius in the house… or ship here.

“I… see.”

“Yeah he truly doesn’t so don’t waste your breath on dumdum over there, he still doesn’t understand Groot after all this time.” Whatever reaction Tony had been expecting from Peter had being called dumb by a talking raccoon wasn’t for him to stick his tongue out like a defeated toddler… something Tony found kind of adorable. For his part Rocket rolled his eyes like he was used to that kind of reaction and moved so he could climb on Groot perching himself on the talking tree’s shoulder.

“So…” Sensing that the whole thing could turn into a ridiculous fight, he grabbed the taller man’s attention and placed himself between Groot and Quill. “Would you be the one to address if I would like a lift back to Earth?”

His question was answered with silence and that more than anything worried him. So far Rocket had answered any question he had and even Groot had been more than talkative. Peter for his part didn’t seem like a man that was often short of words and still there he stood speechless.

“Hmm… that might actually be a problem fleshy.” Looking up he saw the pity in Rocket’s eye and felt dreed settle into his stomach.

“How so?” He turned back to Peter for the answer confused. “You have a ship; a ship I’m assuming can travel through space, space that needs to be travelled so that I can go back to my planet… I’m still looking for a problem in the equation.”

“Well were actually scheduled to pick up two of our companions soon, so we can’t just up and leave them behind… and…” Peter looked at Rocket and the genius could see the pleading in his eyes for the raccoon to bail him out of this conversation, the taller man clearly did not want to have.

“And?” Tony asked slowly. Peter seemed so uncomfortable, that at the touch of Rocket’s claw on top of his head the genius turned his full attention toward the one being that seemed willing to answer his question directly.

“It’s kind of illegal, like very illegal. Only smugglers ever go to Terra and then again most of them die on the way. “

“Okay, so if you won’t, what if I find another ship on another… planet or asteroid?” The genius still had trouble accepting that he was now in a part of the universe with different habitable planets and that some people even lived on asteroids and, according to Rocket, dead alien body parts. The raccoon shock his head sadly, there was pity in his little black eyes and Tony hated it more and more.

“Any smugglers that would do the trip will want enormous amounts of money, and yeah I get that on your planet you’re a billionaire, fleshy, but here you got nothing AND that’s without counting the smugglers who will say they’ll get you there and then kill you for your meat.” Tony peeked at Peter to see him nodding along and even Groot was now making little sound of distress. “Terran meat is rare and expensive. Face it, your more valuable to them dead than alive.”

“What…” What was he supposed to do now? What could he do? The weight of his situation was weighing more and more on him. In Afghanistan he had been ready to die, but there he had known where he was, that he was still on Earth and that he would die on known land. This was just… there was nothing, every option was shut down as soon as them came up. His mind was swimming, his thoughts colliding together trying to find a solution, trying to see a way out. He had to have one, he always had one. When his own arc reactor had been killing him he had find a way out, so not why now?

Strong fingers pressed under his chin lifting his head and he meet worried green eyes… oh he had been lost in his mind for longer than he had thought.

“Hey, hey it’s alright. We’ll help you. Well we’ll try as hard as we can and if you ever find a planet that you like you could always move there right?” Peter was smiling at him trying to lift his spirits and in an automatic defense mechanism Tony smiled back knowing it would look like he wasn’t having a complete meltdown. “But we’re not animals, we picked you up we won’t kick you out. We’ll take care of you okay?”

“Yes of course… of course.” But his mind was screaming he was Tony Stark he could find the solution three different impossible problems before his first coffee. He could find a way out of this, had to find a way out of this by himself. His friends weren’t here, Rhodey wasn’t looking for him in the desert, and Pepper couldn’t turned the world upside down to find him because he wasn’t even in the right galaxy for her to do so. So far as he knew the rest of the world thought he was dead, he could only count on his own mind and maybe even Jarvis, but those people would be an end to his means. “Of course.”

He would need to learn as much as he could, need to know how everything in this universe worked, but most importantly he would have to know how to survive. The mask, the one he used to fool people into thinking he was a nice man, that he was harmless, and that opened most of the doors he needed opened. The smile seemed to fool Peter quite easily, but he saw Rocket’s eyes narrow in suspicion and damn didn’t it make the genius love the fur ball even more.

“I’ll take fleshy to our room.” Tony didn’t even blink, the raccoon knew something the human didn’t and was helping him.

“What? Hmm, but he can stay there that’s not…”Peter started but Tony cut him off shaking his head.

“I don’t want to impose all men need there space, I’ll be alright with the fur ball and the big lug. Right luggy?”

“I am Groot.” The talking tree placed another flower in the genius’ hair nodding. The mask slipped a little at that, turning a little more genuine.

“See! Everyone is on board for this sleepover party.” He didn’t miss the look of disappointment on the taller man’s face, but it was safer this way. Tony had every intention of leaving this ship the moment an opportunity would present itself and he had no intention of getting attached to anyone here… and damn but that man was adorable and charming… no nope not happening.

Groot was nice enough to pick up his suit and brought to their room. Rocket walked in front of him in silence, which seemed a little wrong for some reason, the silence wasn’t natural. Once they entered the room the talking tree placed the suit gently on the ground and with a look to Rocket left the room. The raccoon pointed to the only bed in the room with a serious face, the bed didn’t looked very used. Well not for sleeping anyway as it was mostly filled with tech pieces and wires. Carefully pushing aside something that looked like a double gun Tony sat on the bed before looking down at the very serious looking talking animal.

“Listen fucker, I don’t usually like people, no I plain out don’t. But for a bag of flesh you are not completely stupid and I actually know you understand what I’m talking about, so yeah you staying on this ship is all good with me.” Tony opened his mouth ready to replied or thank the raccoon, but a glare of those black beady eyes stopped him. “But I also know that because you’re not dumb you won’t just sit on your hands and you’ll do something stupid unless I help you. Tell me if I’m wrong?”

“Define something stupid.” Rocket actually laughs at the question.

“Something I would do to get back to the people… to Groot.” That was a big revelation from the talking raccoon and Tony knew it. Because he too had very few people in his life that he would actually do something stupid for and actually put his life in risk for. In this Rocket and he were similar, just like in many other things.

“So you’ll help me?”

“Yeah. I’ll probably regret this but fuck it, yeah I will.” They looked at each other and Rocket held out his fisted paw. With a smile Tony bumped his own fist against it, sealing their agreement. He had an ally that was the only thing he needed really. A voice in his head reminded him of what had happen to his last ally, that man in a cave back in Afghanistan as another voice shouted that it wouldn’t end the same.

It wouldn’t.

 


	5. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, I'll update much quicker for now on but for today 3 is all you get :P

Two days.

It had been two days, two very confusing days for Quill. The very first night the smaller man had spent on the ship, Peter had been in the doorframe of Rocket and Groot’s room looking at the trio in wonder. The colossus was sitting on the floor next to the still lifeless suit, his roots spread on the walls and over the robot suit. Rocket was sleeping inside Groot’s chest curled up in a ball and snoring. He had never seen how his two crewmembers slept together and it was actually damn cute. But most of his attention pulled his eyes to the human sleeping on the only bed in the room. In sleep Tony’s face was much more animated then when it was awake. The smaller man was definitely having a nightmare, his eyes moving behind his eyelids, his hands clenching opened and closed, but everything in the man’s despair was silent.

Walking back to his room Peter jumped on his bed and put on his headphones pressing the button to start his cassette letting the music filled his ears. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He had mixed feelings about the smaller man, on the one end he wanted to follow his usual instincts and charm the pants off Tony Stark, but on the other hand he had the urge to protect their new crew member. It was truly alarming to him to be stuck between the two desires.

If he went with the seduction, he couldn’t just ignore it after and make him leave like he usually did with his conquest. He had the same dilemma with Gamora in the beginning wanting to conquer her heart but knowing he wouldn’t know what to do with it if he ever won it, he had opted to pursue friendship instead. Peter was happy with the result of that decision, he loved having Gamora as his friend and she was the best really. But he had never once had the desire to protect her, not in the way he wanted to protect Tony. So where he had no regret choosing to be the green woman friend, he was starting to wonder if he would regret it if he choose to do so with Tony. With a sigh Peter let the confusion of his feelings slip over him, letting the music take its place and sleep take him under.

\-----

He hated Rocket.

Truly deeply hated that damn raccoon.

He knew it wasn’t really the raccoon’s fault, but damn the one coffee machine that the animal had thought would be fun to buy was a monstrosity of buttons and… so many buttons damn. It was just so damn ugly and huge and complicated… and of course he was the only one on the ship not knowing how to use it. He was still glaring at it, his mug in his hand when Tony, followed by Groot, entered the room. Peter was rushed back to his previous dilemma seeing the smaller man with his hair all over the place and his sleepy smile as the colossus was grooming him, making little pleased noises. It was endearing, it was adorable and… damn it was making him want to protect the man even more.

“Morning.” Tony smiled at him but didn’t answer, coming over to him. The older man looked from the machine to the mug in Peter’s hand and his eyes went a little wide.

“Coffee?” There was a little break in Tony’s voice like he was almost afraid what Peter answer would be, like he had just found the answer to life and was now afraid of the answer.

“Um yeah… but that machine is just plain evil and…” Without letting Peter finish Tony had the mug in his hand placing it under the coffee machine nuzzle and looking at the machine with sharp calculating eyes. He could actually see the smaller man taking apart the machine in his mind by the way his gaze travelled all over the buttons and stayed silent his whole body unmoving. “I can get Rocket if…”

Tony’s hands moved so fast it startled Peter from his staring. Pressing a succession of buttons in different orders and with precision, the smaller man stayed completely focused on the machine until he stilled once again waiting. Looking from the older man to the machine, Peter was sure nothing would happen until the coffee machine made a noise and sweet smelling coffee filled the mug. With even more stupor he watched as HIS mug, the mug that usually used was lifted to lips he was having dreams about and made the porniest noise he had ever heard at the first sip of coffee.

“Oh this coffee TRULY is out of this world.” Tony turned his whiskey brown eyes toward Peter and gave the man a flirty little smile followed by a small laugh and walked away… with his mug.

The moment the smaller man was out of sight, Peter started pounding his head slightly on the wall closest to him willing his boner to please please go the fuck down. Please…

“I am Groot!”

A flush filled Peter’s face as he had completely forgotten about the colossus presence. Turning his head slowly he saw Groot looking at him, his arms crossed and looking at him disapprovingly. He had never had the chance (Or maybe he had just been avoiding it knowingly) of being judge by the father or mother of any of his one night stand conquests but he had the definite feeling they would have looked exactly like the walking tree was looking now.

“I didn’t… I don’t….” Should he say he would respect Tony or… yeah that was a weird situation, right?

“I AM Groot.” And then the tree walked out with some threatening pointing toward Peter. With a sight he took out another mug… that wasn’t his, yeah he better get over that one because imagining where his mug was and what it was touching was not helping his dirty mind at all.

Yeah he definitely hated Rocket.

Two days later as Peter was getting ready for a little spacewalk, needing a moment to think on his own, he was surprised by a sound coming from behind him and turned to find the very cause of his confusion standing behind him with wide questioning eyes.

“What’s that?” Tony was generally pointing at his whole head and it took a moment for Peter to realize he was wearing his helmet; so two red glowing eyes were staring at the older man. Tapping on the side of the helmet to make it retract and watch in amusement as Tony’s eyes grew a little wider in wonder. “God I love new technology!”

“It’s my helmet, it protects me against poisonous atmospheres and I can go take a spacewalk without problem. It can analyze the environment around me and it’s connected to everyone’s communication device.” From the look on Tony’s face he knew exactly what the next question would be and laughing as he remove the ear piece and tapped it twice after placing it on the smaller man ear. The helmet closed around Tony’s head and the older man stopped moving clearly taking in the information that was given to him by the helmet database as it gave information to the smaller man about the ship environment.  

It definitely wasn’t helping. So far Tony had acquired Peter clothes, mug and now had his helmet on. Unless it was a case of emergency no one was ever allowed to take his helmet or his headphone really, but once again he felt more of these possessive feeling, he had started to have regarding Tony wearing things that belonged to Quill. He had started to actively want the smaller man to wear his clothes, openly inviting him to raid his closet whenever he so wish too and he had never asked for his mug back loving the way it looked in Tony’s hand and on Tony’s lips. It was becoming a real problem.

“That is AMAZING!” Bringing back his attention to the present and the man standing in front of him, Peter was shocked by his desire to kiss Tony as the helmet fell back revealing his grinning face. Peter stayed still as the older man placed the ear piece back on his head reveling in the feeling of callous but soft fingers on his skin. Wanting this smile to stay on the smaller man’s face, as he had seen Tony looking more and more lost as time passed, he was struck with inspiration.

“Wanna see something amazing? Go to the bridge and wait for me.” Tony looked intrigue and Peter was pleased when without a question the smaller man walked away and towards the bridge. Only remembering to close the helmet at the last minute he closed the chamber and opened the entrance taking his first step into the great nothingness.

Peter truly loved this feeling, it didn’t matter how many times he took space walks he always loved it. It just was the best feeling in the world, it was even better with music blasting in his ears, but for today the silence was nice. He allowed himself a moment to float before activating the propulsor in his boots and making his way toward the bridge in front of the ship. He saw Tony before the smaller could see him and gave himself a moment to observe.

Tony was looking at nothing in particular his eyes drifting over the empty space before him. He looked a little lost and as Peter had realized many times now, when Tony thought no one was looking, his gaze had turned calculating. He had no idea what the older man was thinking about in those times, but he always looked more human, less… fake. Peter wasn’t sure why, but sometime he felt like Tony’s smiles seemed empty. Unless the smaller man was genially impressed (which most of the time was about technology and directed at Rocket… and there might be some jealousy there, but whatever), he rarely had what seemed like his real smile in place. Wanting to see this smile now Peter pushed forward and into view.

He reveled in the look of amazement directed his way as Tony took him in, floating in space and waved at him. The older man’s eyes went wide and a smile, that would have been adorable on a young child and was breathtaking on Tony, made its appearance. This was a genuine smile and what Peter wish he could see every day.

“You’re such a fucking showoff Quill.” Rocket’s voice ringed in his hears and he saw the raccoon enter the bridge behind Tony, his hand to his ears. He heard an echo of Tony’s laughter as Peter flipped his crewmember off. He could see Rocket speaking to Tony and Tony answering but the raccoon had cut the communication between the two. When Tony waved at him and left the bridge, he had another moment of jealousy as Rocket followed him. Before they were out of sight the raccoon voice rang in his ears once again. “Stop goofing around Quill. Gamora just sent a message, their ready for pick up.”

Because his life wasn’t complicated enough, he would now have to live through introducing Tony to Gamora and Drax.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera


	6. Air trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the lovely Sockera
> 
> I'm sorry? I had to break someone...so Tony.

“Here! Let’s try this.”

Without any warning Rocket stabbed him with what looked like the love child of the most horribly large needle he had ever seen and a toy gun, right into the thigh. With a whelp of surprise Tony jumped back ready to strangle the damn raccoon when his attention was distracted by the white glow that seemed to cover his entire body pulsing twice before disappearing.

“What was that?”

“Kind of a personal shield against space pressure, usually they are implanted at birth, but well… you’re kind of new here. Quill reminded me of it with his space ballet.” Tony eyes grew wide in wonder and Rocket (who clearly was starting to know him well) sighed shaking his head. “Doesn’t mean you can go take a spacewalk, but if you were to be pushed into space you would probably survive long enough for rescued… probably. We’ll need to look into a helmet for you to be able to go and frolic with Quill.”

Tony’s gaze snapped to his suit and Rocket followed his gaze humming in consideration. The suit had been quiet since Tony had woken up since he had let Jarvis loose on the ship. Of course he hadn’t told that little fact to anyone and pretended that the suit couldn’t work for long without Tony (its suppose power source) inside. Since only the raccoon had any interest in technology (even if the primitive comment still stung), the talking animal had fast lost interest in the suit and preferred showing the genius his own tech. Not that he was complaining, Tony was trying to cram as much information as he could about the futuristic tech surrounding him, grateful for all the ones that Rocket had given him and all the raccoon was teaching him. The AI for his part was charged with learning as much as he could about the ship, so that if presented with a chance to steal another ship Jarvis could fly it and teach Tony how to do so (J was the best co-pilot he had ever had anyway).

“Pretty sure we could make it happen, not with the original piece of junk it is, but the shape could be recreated and… do you really wanna keep those colors?” As the raccoon was too busy inspecting the suit to pay any attention to him and Tony reached over flicking the raccoon’s ear in retaliation. Rocket made a growling sound snapping his teeth at the genius’ fingers.

“Bad raccoon no saying my baby is junk or I’ll get the skirt gun!” Rocket was gaping at him and they stared at each other for a moment… before they dissolved into laughter. If there was one thing Tony would miss, if he ever was able to steal a ship, it would definitely be Rocket.

“Damn you fleshy! What do you think I am a CAT?!?”

“Well you DO purr.”

“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT NIGHT! EVER!” Tony really and truly wanted to have a come back to that statement but he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. On the second night he had spent on the ship a sleepy Rocket had slipped into bed with him and well… the raccoon’s fur was very soft so Tony had snuggled into it and… purring had ensued. The next day had been a long and slightly awkward day, but it hadn’t been long before they had started to tease each other about it, not having an ounce of shame about the whole thing.

“Aww I can’t… breathe.” Rolling his eyes, but with a smile on his face, Rocket kicked his side playfully walking towards the suit. Ever so gently the raccoon took the suit helmet looking at it like it had disappointed him. “My baby, not primitive.”

“Shut up fleshy I didn’t say a damn thing.” Tony snorted not pointing out how expressive the raccoon face was and for once let it go. He was about to ask how Rocket would include his helmet into the new design for a mask more suited to Tony’s current needs when he heard new voices coming from the main deck. Jumping to his feet he looked out to see they had landed on a new planet.

It was truly impressive to him how little he felt the change in the ship (he truly wishes he could implant some of this ship tech to his precious Quinjet… if he ever saw it again) and looked at the flora on the strange planet. The vegetation, for the little that was there, was all in different shades of grey, the ground a pure white that would have been blinding if there had been any sun. But the light seemed to come from two pale moons hovering very close to the surface of the planet, orbiting around each other. He couldn’t see any life and stretched around to see if he could find any.

“Stop dancing around and go see already. Come back when you’re done being a child if you want to help me with the helmet.” Tony winked at the raccoon and moved to the door passing Groot. The large talking tree loomed over him with a frown. “Groot! Go with… Tony and make sure Drax doesn’t kill him.”

“I am Groot!”

“What were you gonna say before Tony?” The raccoon sat on the floor inspecting the helmet and shrugged staying silent. Turning to the talking tree who as usual now playing with his hair and growing flowers to decorate them, the genius stayed still enough to let him finish before shrugging and walking away. He knew Groot was saying something or calling Tony a specific name, but so far Rocket seemed to have much more fun keeping the genius in the dark than explaining the joke to him. He felt more than saw the big lug follow him and somehow felt reassure. Groot was big and for some reason over protective, he was not going too complained about that fact when he didn’t even know where in which galaxy he was.

He heard the female voice more clearly, yelling at Peter, but in an affectionate tone that he would usually have found with Pepper and he stopped. He felt rough bark covered fingers touch his cheek and sighed not looking at Groot when he made worried noises. He could feel his feelings were very closed to snapping. He missed Pepper; he missed Rhodey, his bots and even that damn Banner (his precious science bro and fellow mad scientist), but he couldn’t just crumble down and let his lost affect him. Not now, even if he felt like his feelings where an air trigger away from destroying his shields. He was good, he was strong, and he was Tony Stark godamnit!

“So what? You just picked up a-stow away and hoped for the best? What if he’s a spy or an assassin? You’re so gullible Quill it hurts my head to even think how you’ve survived all those years.”

“I’m adorable?” Laughing silently Tony turned the corner expecting just about anything (again talking raccoon and talking tree… still no giraffe, such a disappointment) and… froze. Green skin.

It was little really little, nothing important and yet it finally broke his defenses. He had PTSD he knew that the most ridiculous of details could trigger an attack, but he hadn’t been prepared for this and it went straight to his heart. Fat, heavy tears rolled down his cheek and blurred his vision. His breathing stuttered to a stop making him gasp for breath as he tried and failed to keep his footing. Tony had to lean against the closest wall trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and the rising feeling of doom that was engulfing his every thought. Green skin. Such a simple thing and yet the worst sight that was sending his whole emotions for a spin. He could hear in the background Groot making panicky little sounds and could hear Peter shouting words he couldn’t understand, but he couldn’t speak completely overwhelmed. He was going to faint, he could already fell the darkness gaining on him and… strong arms caught Tony shielding him and protecting him.

Everything went quiet; he was took a deep breath, in and out like Pepper told him when he had a panic attack, in and out. One big hand was pressing neck keeping his forehead resting on a strong chest and the other was low on his back pressing down in comforting pressure. The tears stopped gradually, his vision coming back the darkness receding away from his mind and his tense muscles relaxed under the pressure. His shields started to rebuilt and the genius blinked a couple of times clearing his vision. He had been expecting to be in Peter arms, but he soon realized he was touching skin where his arms had circled a strong waist and the skin before his eyes was grey… with pink tattoos (well that was a bold choice wasn’t it?). No, it wasn’t tattoos, his hands moved on the grey skin caressing what was clearly scarring… wait caressing? Oh hello there brain, back online yet?

Tony looked up startled to see soft electric blue (like seriously blue, could competition against the unnatural blue of the arc reactor) and blinked a couple of time. This man, alien, was huge. He could easily win a muscle contest against Thor AND Steve… and he was holding Tony with great care. Clearing his throat the genius gave the big being a sheepish smile and tried to move away but the strong hands kept him in place easily.

“Hum… I’m alright now mountain guy.” The big guy frowned clearly confused and shook his head.

“I am Drax the destroyer, not made of mountain but flesh and blood.” Tony blinked a couple times and remembered Rocket’s warning about Drax and the way he took everything literally (puns, nicknames and metaphor went right over that guy’s head). “Are you feeling better child?”

“Child!” Drax finally released him, but the genius did note that the big guy was staying close and he pointed to Peter who was gaping at the. “I’m older then him!”

The big guy looked from Peter to Tony and shrugged clearly not caring. “Quill is a proven warrior, still young but maybe one day he’ll prove himself worthy of his potential. Work hard and you might become a warrior to child.”

Tony was tempted to point out that he was a warrior, maybe not the kind that Drax was talking about, but he was Iron Man. But he stopped himself, this wasn’t the end goal, if by making himself looked harmless he got easier access to a ship, then he could play… a child.

Looking around the big grey guy, the genius caught sight of the green skin that had send him railing in the first place and finally took some time to see the body it was attached too. The green woman was looking at him with a sharp gaze studying him up and down; she was one though lady and that he knew just from her eyes. Still she was a lady.

Not caring that he still had tears at the corner of his eyes or that he must look like a mess, the genius took in a deep breath and… let the charms fall into place. With a bow Tony offered his silent apology and moved closer to the woman carefully (he had seen the look on her face on Natasha many times and knew it was a warning for bodily harm).

“I am so sorry and offer my deepest apology, I wasn’t ready for the shock your skin brought to my heart.”

“That hideous was it?” Tony startled at the disdain in her voice and shock his head rapidly denying the accusation as soon as it left her lovely green lips.

“NO! Never, it reminded me of… someone that is very dear to me.” That caught her attention, her whole face going soft in wonder and she moved closer to the genius almost touching.

“From what planet is that person?”

“Brucey? Oh no darling he’s from earth, he just turns all green and mean when he’s angry.” The green beauty blinked rapidly, tilting her head to the side surprise.

“And he is dear to you?” Placing a hand over the arc reactor remembering how he had compared his own weakness to Bruce’s other half and smiled welcoming the memory instead of letting it tear his heart apart once again.

“Dear and adored!” She looked at him, really it wasn’t hard as she was almost his height (yeah, yeah she was taller than him, whatever he was use to all the gorgeous bad ass woman in his life being taller than him) so there eyes met and she extended her hand in greetings.

“Gamora, please to meet you.” Taking her hand Tony pulled it to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

“Tony Stark, pleasure to meet you.” Gamora smiled, her face turning much more warm and relax. Drax also came closer placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder. The genius would have to be careful not to get to attach to this team… he already had a team after all… right?

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?” They all turned to see Groot dragging Rocket after him making distress sound. “Okay! Okay, who made Groot’s pet leek?”

“It was just… wait what? Pet?” Rocket looked at everyone and turned around walking away fast. “Come back here fur ball!”

Tony tried to go after the raccoon but Groot picked him up lifting him from the floor with the goofiest smile on his face. With a sigh Tony allowed the big lug to look him over, the genius had really worried him and watched as Gamora laughed at his situation. Looking over Groot’s head he caught sight of Peter’s face and frown at the expression on the younger man. The taller man seemed lost in thought and those thoughts didn’t seemed to please him at all.


	7. Captain dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera
> 
> Because this is a Guardian of the Galaxy fic...I did a playlist for it.  
> So I'm starting to use it.

So Tony was taken.

He hadn’t really asked or needed to ask. Peter had seen it in the smaller man’s face when he had talked about this Brucey man and by the way Tony’s hand had gone to his heart when mentioning the other man. He could still see the trace of a relationship in the smile that appeared on the older man’s face when Gamora asked question about the man with the green skin. He wasn’t one to try and break a relationship… even if the chance for the two men to ever be reunited was growing thinner and thinner with every passing day.

It was nice however to see how well Tony fit into their little crew. Rocket and Groot had completely adopted him into their weird dynamic, Drax kept on calling the smaller man ‘Child’ reminding everyone that he once had a family long ago and even the ever hard to win over Gamora had been won by the older man’s natural charm. Peter for his part was trying very hard to keep his distance knowing that getting closer to the charming (completely his type, damn was he charming) man would spell his doom.

So he went back to old habits and on their first stop to a new planet, not for any kind of mission, but really just to touch ground and see new faces (they loved each other but sometime stuck on a small ship they needed some alone time on firm ground), Peter went to the closest bar intending on picking someone up to fill his bed.

He did however, against his better judgment, waited to see Tony’s reaction to the new planet. The planet was on its own gorgeous, completely white except for its grey sky and its pearly white sun. What truly made the planet stand out was its inhabitants, the women’s skin were a pale orange with eyes in different shades of pink and the males all with bright red skin and eyes in different variation of purple. With the contrast of the all-white planet seeing the bright population moving around was like seeing living art. He stayed just long enough to see the wonder on the smaller face and when Peter felt the need to take Tony’s hand in his and show him all the wonders of the universe, he took off without a glance back. He knew his crewmembers would take care of the older man and he needed to get Tony Stark out of his system… and fast.

_+_

The woman he had picked-up the night before had been… fun. Small, with an easy smile that had charmed him for reasons Peter hadn’t wanted to analyze, and a great time in bed. But as he was trying to guide her out of the ship early in the morning not wanting to have to face Gamora’s judgmental stare or Drax’s weirdly fatherly praised and most importantly Tony…

Tony who was standing in the kitchen, Peter’s mug in his hand, looking at him and the woman with raised eyebrows and a little crocked smile. The woman waved at the smaller man who waved back and smiled at her as she was now pushed out of the ship by a flushed Peter. She was mostly laughing when they were finally out and turned to Peter kissing his cheek.

“He’s cute! Is he free?” Peter froze looking at her and before his eyes she lost all the charms he had seen in her the night before. His stare turned hard and he crossed his arms feeling possessive and… jealous. The young woman’s eyes grew wide and she took a step back holding her hands up in surrender. “Never mind, never mind I get it!”

He watched her run off and sighed; clearly he had still not gotten over Tony and would need more conquests to do so. Going back in he was half expecting (hoping really) that Tony would still be in the kitchen but he only found Groot who stared at him silently before leaving as well. Sitting at the table Peter folded his hand in front of him and pressed his forehead to his arms with a sigh. He felt something different toward Tony, he knew as much, but if the smaller man was taken there was nothing he could do but get rid of those feelings as fast as he could. So he would go on with his original plan, even though his heart defiantly wasn’t into it anymore.

And so it went, he really didn’t care if they were male or female, as long as they had that little something (that reminded him of Tony, but he wasn’t poking at that one and just ignoring it) that caught his eyes he turned the charm on them with easy smile and music. The darnest thing was that the walk out of the ship on almost every morning after was witness by the very reason for his internal turmoil. Tony was just always there, staring at him, waving or talking to his night conquest and being an absolute gentleman to all of them (which only made Peter feel jealous and protective). Until one morning Peter came back into the kitchen to see Tony still there.

“So as a captain you’re more of a Kirk?” Peter froze not sure how to answer, but on the other hand his brain supplied to him that Tony might just be as big of a geek as him.

“Was there ever another choice?” Tony eyes grew wide in surprise and completely seriously asked.

“Well Picard of course, but I was always more of a Kirk man myself.”

“Who’s Picard?” The smaller man looked very scandalized his hand going to the blue glow on his chest.

“Oh you poor child, never allowed to grow with the ever going battle Kirk versus Picard. Sit down! Your education needs to be done.” It was futile to resist when presented with the possibility to debate old television shows from his childhood. He had never found anyone to understand his weird references and here was a man from Terra ready and willing to talk about them and argue with him on their merits. When much later Gamora walked into the kitchen finding him speaking with Scottish accent and yelling to be beamed up, she wisely choose to turn around and walked away.

It was easier after that morning for Peter to see Tony as a friend (the feeling were still there and hard to ignore), the smaller man readily jumping into quotes, battle with him and telling him about all the things that had changed on Terra since he had last been on the planet so many years ago. They started to have inside jokes, as every time Peter would come to the bridge and the older man was there a Russian accent would greet him.

“Capzain on the brizge!” The other crewmembers always looked from one to the other, but for the fun of it neither man ever explained why Tony was shouting the sentence in a Russian accent. It was much easier for Peter to spend time with Tony after all that.

There was still a small part of him that wanted to shut the man up with a kiss or even to just steal the smaller man from Rocket’s quarter by picking him up and running away. But it was mostly at the back of his mind now. Even his night conquests were now more his usual recurring thing then a way to forget who he really wanted in his bed.

As he was saying goodbye to the latest one he turned around to see Tony leaning at the entrance of the ship with a truly evil smile on his face. Unsure of what was happening or if the smaller man was about to quote Kirk to him he was surprise when one of his cassette songs started playing and Tony looked trilled for no obvious reason.

“Just so we’re clear here. I have no problem as a reformed playboy with the whole Kirk attitude. But! Gamora said I could do it so… here it goes!” the music grew louder and Tony started to sway and dance following the rhythm. When the lyrics started and the smaller man started to lip sync to the song, Peter was left gaping. Completely hypnotize by Tony’s swaying hips, Peter followed the dancing man back inside and was there for the big finish as Drax placed the man on the table and Gamora handed the dancing man a spoon to sing into. When the song ended Tony was on his knee, Gamora was clapping as she tried to hold her laughter in and Drax was nodding in approval.

“What… just… what?” He was the dancing king on this ship, but damn could the whiskey eyed man could move. He was still staring at the smaller man wondering if it would totally inappropriate to ravish him on the table, completely ignoring the two other people in the room. Drax clapped his shoulder and helped Tony come down from the table and Gamora came to his side still trying to stifle her laughter.

“I am never regretting allowing this.” Peter looked at her and was very close to thanking her for giving him a dancing Tony, but he was pretty sure that if he told her how much he loved it, she would tell Tony to stop. So he stayed silent staring at her.

Of course from then on, Peter would have invited anyone back to the ship on the off chance that he would have Tony dancing again. His wish was filled many more times. Tony even succeeded on one memorable occasion to enroll Groot as his back-up dancer that had everyone laughing, but Peter had been completely enchanted.

If he couldn’t have Tony at his side in the way he wished, then having the smaller man geeking out with him and dancing his night conquest away, he was happy. When Tony bowed at the end of the song and walked to Peter with a dazzling smile, he was lost once over again in his feelings but smiled back content to have the man so close to him.

“You know the odds of me stopping my Kirk’s way are slimming down with every dance show right?”

“Never tell me the odds!” Placing an arm around Tony’s shoulder (trying to ignore how well the smaller man fitted against his side), Peter laugh pressing his forehead to the top of Tony’s head. He could be happy with just that… had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((( (Tony was dancing and lips syncing to:
> 
> Build Me Up Buttercup - The Foundations  
> Mr Big Stuff - Jean Knight ))))


	8. Knife and kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

“This way little man!” Tony sigh as a strong grey hand grabbed his neck and pulled him back from the alley he had tried (and failed) to sneak into. Drax was like an overbearing father in many ways, always knowing exactly where the genius was even when he seemed not to be paying any attention. Groot at least could be distracted with a fountain or shiny objects, but then again if he sneaked away from the talking tree he was automatically faced with guilt once he came back to the big lug making sad little sounds.

They had only just landed on the new planet, Gamora, Rocket, and Groot had left to restock their food supply and Tony, thinking he could sneak on his own, had been surprise to realize he actually had an overprotective shadow. Since he had been introduced to the big warrior, Tony had realized Drax was very protective of him. Of course he had been told about the grey man losing his whole family and he understood that the overprotectiveness came from the big man losing his daughter, he truly did. But he wasn’t allowed to move around as he pleased, all of the crewmembers thinking he would get killed or kidnapped the moment he took one step out of the ship (well except Rocket who thought Tony would be killed because of his sarcasm or a wise crack).

Just as Drax was dragging the genius along, Tony spotted a familiar tall figure walking their way and waved the blond-ginger over. Peter, bless his adorable soul, smiled at him and came over. The moment the taller man was close enough Tony grabbed his hand and shoved it in Drax’s face.

“See! I got a new guardian now! SEE YOU LATER!” Without letting any of the two men react, he dragged Peter away and into the alley he had wanted to go into, keeping the younger man’s hand firmly in his until he was sure the grey warrior couldn’t see them anymore. Turning around to thank Peter, he saw the pout on the younger man’s face as he lost Tony’s hand and the flush that touched the taller man’s cheeks when he noticed the genius’ eyes on him. If Peter hadn’t been so adorable he would have ditch the man right then and there, but the younger man was all kinds of adorable. So taking hold of Peter’s hand once more in a loose two fingers hold, Tony watched the slow timid smile appeared on his companion’s face and started walking. “Dork.”

“Nerd.” Walking down the alley to what had caught the genius’ attention, Tony noticed how Peter was slightly pushing him toward the wall making sure the genius wasn’t approached by any of the passerby.

“You people really need to get into your head that I’m not a fragile flower.” The younger man was startled by his teasing tone and only just seemed to realize what he had been doing.

“Sorry, I know you’re not it’s just your so…” Peter whole face turned red and he looked away clearly embarrassed.

“Small?” Tony knew that many people with strong protective sides saw his height and automatically thought he should be protected. That was how he had met Rhodey in the first place, the big strong jock wanting to protect the small geek against the big bullies. Judging from the new shade of red on Peter’s face he had hit a nerve. “It’s okay, not like it’s the first time it has been pointed out to me. My mother was a small woman, a strong fiery woman and I have no shame regarding my height.”

“You shouldn’t!” The genius laughed at the indignation on the younger man face. “I’m sorry, I just… I feel like I’m acting like a jerk.”

“Nah, you’re sweet and I like spending time with you.” The worst part was that he truly did like spending time with Peter. That had never been part of the plan, but the younger man was funny, dorky and completely and totally the kind of man Tony could see falling for. This made it hard for the genius to spend time with Peter as he was still planning his escape. Speaking of which, Tony stopped in front of the table that had caught his eyes and from the corner of his eyes saw Peter frowning.

The table was covered with knife, all shape and size, from daggers to swords the genius could never dream of lifting. He was happy with the helmet Rocket had created for him and he still had his repulser boots (lightly modified by the raccoon and himself to be lighter) and they were working on refitting his glove propulser so he could use it as his own special weapon.

Letting his fingers fly over the different knives, but keeping his hold on Peter’s fingers with his other. “A very wise woman in my life told me to always have a hidden weapon on myself and that knives are a real girl’s best friend.”

“Wise woman you have in your life sir.” The seller spoke up coming over to see to his new customers. Tony hide his smile behind his hand when the big seller came closer and his personal shield moved in the way placing himself slightly between the genius and the weapons seller.

“A true goddess indeed.” That Tony only said to see the jealousy on Peter’s face. He had noticed the way the green eyed man showed jealousy every time someone showed interest in him and found it even more baffling that the taller man still hadn’t made a move on him yet (he might want to escape but he wouldn’t be against a roll on the big guy bed… at least once).

A small slim boot knife caught the genius’ attention. It was made in a reddish metal, looked quite sharp and had a beautifully engraved golden sheath, just his color really. The only ever so small problem was that for the very first time in his life the great Anthony Stark had absolutely no money whatsoever. It was the first time in his life that he finally understood what window-shopping was, looking at everything, craving the buy, but not able too. A large hand closed over the knife and Tony looked up to see Peter giving the seller money (he still had difficulty believing those flashy things were used as money). Before Tony could say anything the taller man took full hold of the genius’ hand and started pulling him away from the knife table.

They arrived into the time scare, Tony just had enough time to admire the pink trees, the purple flowers and the lilac water fountain before he was pushed to sit on the first free bench they passed and Peter was kneeling before him.

“Peter?” The emerald eyed man looked up at the genius with a smile and gently took the smaller man’s feet in his hand placed it on his folded legs and took out the knife he had just bought. Laughing Tony watched on as the ginger gently started sliding the knife in place and making sure it would be secured.

“You know if the knife fits you’ll have to marry me.” The adorable shade of red that the taller man’s face turned made the genius smile mischievously, he truly enjoyed making this man shy. But as usual Peter went in fully with his dorkyness.

“Well you ARE the fairest of them all.”

“Confusing your fairy tales Quill BUT the prince always kiss the princess in the end, doesn’t he?” Tony knew the taller man had a thing for him, knew what the look in his eyes meant and knew Quill had absolutely no problem with being with a man… so why not ask for a kiss?

“… he does, doesn’t he?” Peter voice had turned a little gravely and very sexy, the taller man’s gaze focused on the genius’ lips and using the hold he already had on the smaller man’s leg, Peter used it to pull him forward. Tony’s ass was barely still on the bench, one more pull and he would be on the taller man’s lap. Peter leaned forward and placing one careful hand on the side of the whiskey brown eyes man’s face and… kissed the tip of his nose. “But I’m no prince.”

“Dork.” Tony grimace as Peter moved to his feet and pulled the genius along laughing. He smiled when the taller man retook hold of his hand in a loose two fingered hold and pulled him along. The knife stayed firmly in place, perfectly hidden and still the genius could feel the lingering feeling of Quill’s fingers on his leg.

“Nerd.” They spent the rest of the day together and if not for the lack of kissing… this was the best date Tony Stark had ever had.


	9. Pirate and robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

“I think I’ve fix the compatibility issue with your primmhumm… prime tech made by a brilliant man.” The genius stopped his motion as he had been ready to flick the raccoon and smiled. Rocket rolled his eyes with a smile and carefully (because damn if the fur ball didn’t have sharp claw) climbed into the smaller man’s lap to adjust something in his ear. “Press once for the helmet, twice to turn on the comm and three time to activate your distress signal.”

Pressing once as instructed Tony felt the familiar weight of his helmet cover his head and most of his usual readings appeared before his face, with new one added by Rocket. Catching a glimpse of himself in the glass it made the genius feel better in his own skin to see the familiar suit glowing eyes staring back at him. A light touch to the side of his head retracted the helmet making it disappear completely; it was like it had never been there.

“What if someone else touches it at the wrong time? Like I don’t know in the middle of space?”

“Nope coded to your DNA… and mine, because well…” The genius smiled nodding. He understood the need to keep track of one own tech and couldn’t feel angry at the raccoon keeping his access to an helmet combining their two types of tech. “You get it fleshy.”

“Yeah fur ball I get you.” They bumped fist to paw completely getting each other.

They were still grinning at each other when the ship suddenly lurched to the side sending them both crashing to the nearest wall. Rocket’s claw pierced the genius’ skin and Tony curled his body around the raccoon to protect him from the impact on instinct. There was a moment of calm before the ship lurched once again, but this time Tony was ready and slammed into the wall feet first blocking the impact. It was stable for a moment and when he looked outside Tony could see a red light that seemed to be covering the whole ship. From the very start the flying had been extremely smooth and never once had he lost his footing, something was definitely wrong.

“Fur ball you okay?” Rocket shook his head with an angry growl and stayed seated on the genius as he reached for his own comm and tapper twice.

“QUILL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?” Before Tony could reach for his own comm the ship lurched turning almost upside down and once again he curled around the raccoon once more bracing for impact… that never came. What did touch his back were familiar branch fingers that held him up from the ground.

“I am Groot!” Rocket stiffens in the genius’ arms.

“What do you mean bounty hunters? This far?!” Gently Groot lowered the genius and his charge to the floor and the raccoon jumped down from Tony’s arms with a huff of anger.

“Bounty hunters? Aren’t you supposed to be the good guys?”

“When the good guys get bounty hunters the only place you end up is jail, but the moment bounty hunters are hired from bad guys… you never know where you’ll end up and if you’ll even make it alive. “ Rocket looked angry, yes, but Tony could also see fear in the black little eyes. Tony was reaching for his glove repulsor ready to help when the branches, still around him, lifted him once more. “They’re looking for five targets here’s your chance fleshy, don’t ruined it.”

“Rocket don’t do this.” One of the panel on the wall opened revealing a small if not cramped place to hide and Groot pushed him inside. “Rocket!”

“Tony please, this once just shut up.” Tony was about to complain again, but the panel was placed back in it’s original position over him and he only got a glimpse of Groot’s worried face before he was surrounded by darkness. The genius heard the panel being locked into place as the ship lurched once again. He heard shouting, sounds of fighting and too many voice for the five occupants of the ship… but Tony stayed quiet.

It seemed like hours before no sounds could be heard on the ship and no movement was heard from anywhere in Tony’s vicinity. Trying to push the panel seemed futile so moving around in the cramped space the genius reached for his comm and tapped twice not knowing what he would get.

“ _Sir are you alright?”_

“Oh J my savior! Can you get this thing to open?”

_“My pleasure Master Stark as it would appear the ship is clear of any living forms.”_ The sound of the panel unlocking resonated in the cramped space and Tony pushed it open. As silently as he could, the genius stepped out and crouched low in case he could be seen from outside the ship. Moving as carefully as he could he moved around and noticed the back entrance was still wide opened… and there was blood on the floor and claw marks on the wall closest to the exit.

“J how far can you scan for threats?”

“ _The entre cargo bay is filled with robots life form on the same level as Dummy sir.”_ Cargo bay? Walking outside the ship Tony’s eyes went wide. Damn Quill’s ship was small… well compare to the ship he was now on, Quill’s ship was the equivalent of a mouse to an elephant. This monster ship was filled with smaller ships all being maintains by one armed robots that were either repairing them or dismantling them. For a man who had been trying to find a ship to steal this was a dream come true… but.

“J can you find the others?”

_“If you would be so kind as to connect me to the ship mainframe sir it would be my pleasure.”_ Moving toward the closest wall covered with wires, Tony avoided the one armed robot and placed his repulsor glove to the yellow wire.

“Good enough for you buddy?”

_“Yes sir I’ll update you as soon as I can… and sir may I suggest you choose one of those ships most adapted for the long travel that will await you?”_ Tony choose to ignore his AI recommendation moving away from the wall and took out his comm for a moment noticing a loose piece he pushed back into place before putting it back in place. The genius chuckled as the first voice he heard was rocket’s bitching.

“Damn bastard ruffled my tail… MY TAIL!”

“Hey fur ball!” Nothing, no answer came back. Something might be wrong with his comm as he could hear the others but couldn’t be heard. He could hear what sounded like Drax running into a wall repeatedly, Peter talking a mile a minute about different escape plans… all of them very bad and Groot making unhappy distressed sound on the background.

“Quill shut up we’re not getting out of this one OKAY!” The raccoon snapped clearly on edge.

“What about Tony?” Oh sweet Gamora and her faith in him… he would have to disappoint her if the genius ever wanted to see earth again. This was his best chance.

“He’ll escape on his own.” Tony who had been walking toward a nice looking ship for long travel stopped when he heard Peter’s voice. So calm now, so sure of Tony’s betrayal and not even sounding angry about it. “It’s his best shot to go back to his planet and his boyfriend after all.”

“Tony doesn’t have a boyfriend Quill.” Thank you Rocket and Gamora the duo of reason.

“…. what?... but.” Tony actually heard Rocket laugh at the surprise in the green eyed man’s voice.

“Ah it was fun to see you moon over fleshy, but damn Quill you’re so dumb sometime.” Looking at the ship Tony shuffled from one foot to the other and cut the comm’s connection. That damn imbecile tall giant oblivious stupid… Peter.

So this was why, this was why he had never gone farther with Peter, because the damn man had acted like a gentleman not wanting to steal someone else man. Well now he would never have the chance to know what it would be like with Peter, never have the chance to tinker with Rocket, never talk all night with Gamora, never be dragged along by an overprotective Drax or have his hair filled with flower by Groot. He wanted to go home, leave all this behind and go back to his own planet.

Right. That’s what he wanted.

_“Sir I’ve located the other crewmembers.”_

“Anything else of interest?”

_“The lower deck is filled with cells that are currently occupied by fifteen prisoners that are to be delivered in the next few days, our five crew members are in a cell on the second deck in a cell specifically design for them and the crew of this ship is fairly small, fifty life forms, for the size of the ship. I would recommend a quick exit Sir.”_ Tony looked at the ship he had chosen, it was small enough that he could fly it quite easily, seemed built for long travel, he was sure he could find something in there to sell for money, really everything would fall into place… everything was just perfectly aligned for his escape. So Tony turned on his heels and pressed once so his helmet would come up.

“J, buddy I’m giving you two minutes to take over this ship comms system and J?”

_“Yes sir?”_ He could hear the disappointment in his AI voice but didn’t care.

“Get me an army!” The entire one armed robots froze in their work and turned, rolling away from the ships and surrounding the genius. Laughing Tony took his time looking at the map Jarvis was feeding him of the entirety of the ship seeing all his options.

There were three levels to the ship. The lower deck filled with cells and general stock needed for long travel. The main level, with the bridge, the crewmembers rooms and the kitchen. The highest level was the weapon room, the medical bay and where the five people he now needed to rescue were. Looking at the plan Tony could see that the cargo bay had a direct access to the lower level with the cells and decided to recruit a little more soldiers.

“Okay! DUMMY ARMY FORWARD!” As the robots all moved as one in the bridge direction and the genius took off toward the cells. “J!”

_“Two ahead sir.”_ Just as Tony was jumping down the stairs the two guards in questions came into views and the genius just had enough time to see the surprise on their face before he jumped kicking one in the stomach (Clint would have been so proud) and blasted the other on in the face sending them both crashing on the floor. The one he had kicked in the chest tried to stand up again and was also blasted in the face for his trouble. _“Your army his creating havoc in the corridor toward the bridge sir.”_

“Good job J, how long before they figure out they’ve been hack and shut it down?”

_“They are already trying to dislodge my control master Stark, I might be able to keep their man out for another five minutes.”_

“Okay keep it up as long as you can I’m sending back up.” Running through the full cells and toward the control panel Tony looked at it for a moment and shrugged holding out his repulsor once again, he didn’t have time for this. All the middle of all the smoke and small explosion the genius turned around watching as the prisoner step out looking at him in confusion. “GENTLEMEN AND LADIES, HELLO THIS IS A VERY POORLY ORGANIZE ESCAPE SO IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO DESTROY AS MUCH OF THIS SHIP AS YOU CAN ON YOUR WAY OUT, I WOULD BE EVER SO GRATEFUL!”

There was a moment of pure silence as many many (seriously how many eyes did one entity really needed?) pairs of eyes blinked slowly still looking quite confused… and then it was chaos. Roar of war, cry of joy, alarms from the ship and hysterical laughter filled the corridor as everyone started running out. Well no one could say Tony Stark couldn’t throw a party. Just as he was running out he caught a glimpse of a familiar face and froze.

“Loki?”

“Stark? I had the received the rather pleasing confirmation of your death.” The God stepped out of the cell and… Tony punched him in the face. The lunatic had at the very least the decency to stagger back at the impact.

“Fuck you! Why aren’t you dead? What happen?” Loki shook his head with a grimace and rolled his eyes like the genius was actually an imbecile.

“Well as you had said before you had a Hulk, where I only had an army. Your green friend went quite berserk when you disappeared. After that whole fiasco Thor brought me back to Asgard and… well as you see I decline to stay in a kingdom asking for my head.” Only the fact that the God sounded way more sane then the last conversation they had had stopped Tony from punching the crazy lunatic again.

“So what are you doing here?” Loki shrugged.

“I was looking for the entity that forced me to start the domination of your small planet in the first place.”

“And you got caught.”

“Well now…”

“And. you. got. caught.”

“Small miscalculation on my part, but yes indeed I got caught.” Tony couldn’t let this one go so easily this could prove useful.

“So by freeing you today you owe me.” From the disgusted look on the God’s face, the genius knew he was right. Without giving Loki a chance to weasel his way out of it Tony jumped in. “Tell the Avengers I’m still alive. I truly and deeply don’t care how, just make sure they know I’m alive.”

“And my debt to you?”

“Will be paid… oh and if you could destroy as much of the ship as you can before leaving, but that’s just bonus and I’m pretty sure you were going to do it anyway.” Loki smiled, a very mischievous smile, but held out his hand and shook his hand sealing their agreement.

“You always were my favorite Stark, if you manage to stay alive once again it would be my pleasure to see you again.” Before Tony could reply, Loki was gone in a puff of green smoke and seconds later the ship shocked like it had been hit by a very large and powerful projectile. Such a drama queens that Loki.

“J how’s the robot army going?”

_“Almost back into the crews control sir, but they have created quite a bit of mayhem. Your own army of prisoner is doing the other half of the damage and sir… my readings are detecting a known energy signature.”_

“Yeah that would be Loki, just let him have his revenge he’s helping. J can you patch me through the ship comms?”

_“Awaiting your signal to do so Master Stark.”_ Making sure he had the ship plan to reached his five missing crew members Tony started running in the right direction and gave the go ahead.

“Welcome dear listener to this first edition of Invasion Radio this is your host Tony Stark. This is a very special edition of our show as it is broadcast for the doubters and the members of this ship. Here to entertain you as your ship is destroyed a lovely song that will stay in your head if you still have one at the end of this day.” The music started to fill the ship cutting all communication on the ship.

On the main level Tony only got a glimpse of the mayhem as the now deactivated robots filled the corridors, some the prisoners were happily taking their revenge and all on such a sweet song too. He did have to blast some of the bounty hunters and almost got shot a couple of times, but everywhere he turned there was a fight or a fire and everyone was too busy trying to save their lives to pay much attention to one lone man.

_“Left ahead sir.”_ Turning the corner sharply Tony had just enough reflex (thanks Natasha) to drop to the floor and avoided the very big fist that had been coming his way. Rolling to the ground and standing back up at the ready Tony was faced with a giant blue four arms beast. Well damn that thing could take down the Hulk… for a second or two.

“Destroy little bug!” Oh shit! Rolling out of the way as four fist came down on him, the genius glimpsed his five crewmembers staring at him in concerned (Well Drax was shouting encouragement for him to become a true warrior), but more interestingly was that not far from them on the opposing walls was their weapons. In particular that fantastic huge gun that belonged to Rocket.

His attention was snapped back a roar and Tony took off never once looking back. The moment his fingers touched the gun, the genius rolled out of the way and felt the big ape smash into the wall. Tony’s leg was grabbed and he was lifted from the ground to be faced with a very angry and ugly mug.

“Little bug die!” Lifting the gun and letting it rest on the big ape forehead Tony pressed the trigger.

“I rather not!” The blast from the gun was stronger than calculated and Tony was thrown back and the body hit the floor hard as the big blue ape’s head exploded in pieces. With a groan Tony rolled so he was sitting and taped the side of his head making the helmet disappear. “Seriously Fur Ball how do you not fly back when you fire that thing?”

“FLESHY DAMN I’M HAPPY TO SEE YOU!” Blasting the control pad brought the cell walls down and everyone came out as one. Drax patted his head grabbing his weapon and running ahead. Gamora kissed his cheek and follow the grey man. Rocket and Groot hugged him fast and followed. Peter was the last one taking his own weapon and helmet… and then just stared at the smaller man.

“I though you would… go.” Tony smiled and took Peter’s hand pulling him forward and into the corridor.

“Later Quill!” They all ran blasting their way through the rapidly destroyed ship and mercifully none of the prisoners had taken their ship so they jumped into it just as a flash of green destroyed the main gate creating a vacuum.

Gamora jumped at the controls, Rocket right behind her to help as everyone else hung on for dear life as they ship was sent railing all around and into the space. Peter plastered Tony to his chest trapping the genius between the larger man and the wall. Once everything stabilize, Tony looked through the closest glass to see the bounty hunters ship in all its glory exploding in a glorious flash of green.

“Well someone has anger issues.” Tony said smiling and turned to find Pete glaring down at him. “Peter?”

Peter’s mouth captured his and strong hands lifted the smaller man from the floor, large hands encouraging him to wrap his legs around Peter’s narrow waist. Encircling the emerald eyed man’s neck with his own arms, Tony melted into the kiss, loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wichita Lineman - Glen Campbell song Tony used in this chapter because I just love the idea of a ship exploding on this song.


	10. Bloody and sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera

Keeping one hand firmly pressed on the smaller man’s lower back for support; Peter deepened the kiss and cradled the side of Tony’s head with his other hand, barely believing he was finally kissing the man that had hunted his every thought for what seemed like forever. Tony was completely pliant in his arms letting him take the lead and decide where the kiss would go, letting escaped little sounds of pleasure every time their lips stopped touching encouraged the already impressive hard on the taller man was sporting. As his fingers carded through the soft hair of the older man, Peter’s encounter something… wet.

Pulling back and ignoring the sound of protests that came from the man in his arms, Peter glanced at his hand to see blood covering the tips of his fingers and officially killing his boner. The smaller man followed his gaze when his face turned pale and shrugged as if it were nothing.

“Seen worse… so where were we?” That would not fly with Peter. Gently, but still forcefully, he pushed back the smaller man until both of his feet were on the ground to be faced with a pouting Tony. Taking the older man’s chin between his fingers, he turned his head to the side and inspected the injured area carefully with his other hand. When he found the cut the taller man turned a couple of shade paler. It wasn’t too deep, but it was long enough to be worrying and still bleeding, just not at a life endangering flow.

“How are you not feeling that?” Another shrug.

“Adrenaline rush? High pain tolerance over repeated injuries?” Peter wondered for moments if he was the only one to ever feel the need to lock this man away to be sure he would never be harmed. He pulled the smaller man into a hug to calm his protective instinct. His brain was screaming at him to destroy whoever had done this to the man in his arms, even knowing the smaller had already, and quite efficiently, already destroyed whoever had hurt him in the first place. “Peter? I’m okay really.”

Pulling back Peter nodded and pulled Tony forward noticing that the smaller man wavered for a moment when he took his first step and placed an arm around Tony’s shoulder to help stabilize him. “Sure, tough guy, sure. But we’re still going to see Drax so he can patch you up.”

“Can’t I get Gamora instead? “The taller man shuddered in fear, shaking his head as they made their way to the main bridge.

“Nope! Not happening. Gamora is terrible at needle work, believe me.” Tony giggled leaning more heavily against his side. Peter was pretty sure the smaller man’s adrenaline rush was leaving him fast and that Tony would soon be passing out, so on a whim he picked up Tony in a princess hold. To his pleasure the older didn’t so much as blink or protest, simply snuggling closer, Tony’s eyes half closing in fatigue.

“You should always carry me.” Since Peter had nothing against the idea, he hummed in affirmation as he walked in the main bridge room and motion with his head for Drax to follow him. He did catch the worried look on Gamora’s face, but smiled at her to reassure her that it was nothing too drastic. Rocket held back the flora colossus when he made a cowing sound and tried to follow.

“He’s in good hands buddy, you’ll see to your pet later.” Groot didn’t seemed so sure but allowed Drax and Peter to walk out of the room without following them, keeping an eye on them until they were all out of sight.

Drax led the way to his own room, where he had all his supplies. It was definitely the room of a warrior and every time Peter stepped in it he half expected all of the action heroes of his childhood to jump out from behind a corner. The big alien had all of his weapons on the walls, as well as the trophies he kept from their missions and very simple furniture. Drax’s bed had no blanket, having explained once that if he had to leap to action he didn’t want to get tangled in anything. You could stand anywhere in the room and have a weapon at arms-reach. It simply was the most bad ass room ever imagined.

The muscled grey man pointed to the bed where he deposited Tony, making the smaller man frown unhappily and sat next to his head squeezing his neck in silent comfort. Pulling out his medical kit, Drax sat on the floor inspecting the wound. “A good wound for a brace little warrior.”

Tony’s eyes flew open at that and he smiled smugly. “Oh so I’ve evolved from child to little warrior now?”

“You have not evolved, you are still the same. How hard have you hit your head?” Peter was about to explain what the smaller man had meant, but Tony giggled at the confused expression on Drax’s face and pointed to the needle the grey alien was preparing.

“Why can’t I get futuristic healing mojo? That is boring!” Drax seemed even more confused and looked to Peter for support.

“What if we apply healing gel to make the healing go faster? Is that futuristic healing mojo enough?” As Drax was cleaning the wound, the smaller man consider what Peter had said and nodded earning himself a glare from the grey warrior. “Nerd.”

“Dork.” Tony replied around a yawn.

“Cease your movements so that I can start my work.” Both men on the bed froze, as Drax moved to start his stitching. Tony didn’t even seem to feel anything as the needle pierced his flesh, his eyes once again closed. One of the small man’s hands was resting on Peter’s leg, not squeezing, just resting there like he was taking comfort in the touch.

Peter had not been joking when he had said that Drax was the better one for this job. Even with his big hands and fingers, the warrior was very talented when it came to small minimalist tasks such as this one. The needle was steady and precise in his hands, applying just the right amount of stiches to help the healing process along and doing it in a very short amount of time. Once done, the warrior applied the healing gel, a blue slimy substance, over the cut and, with Peter’s help as Tony seemed to have fallen asleep, they applied a bandage around the smaller man’s head. As he was picking up his charge in a princess hold again, Peter was stopped by a strong firm grip on his arm.

“He came back for us.” Drax face was serious.

“Yes, yes he did.”

“If you make him regret that decision, your life will be mine.” Peter’s eyes grew wide at the threat and he nodded fast almost running out of the warrior’s room as soon as his arm was released. He knew that the grey alien felt protective of the smaller man, but this was downright scary knowing that Drax would willingly kill him for Tony’s sake.

Looking down at the sleeping man he could understand why the grey alien would feel this way. All relaxed and snuggled into his arms the smaller man looked even smaller if that was even possible. With his impossibly long eyelashes and his slightly chapped lips parted in a silent snore, Tony looked down right adorable and innocent. Even after seeing Tony take down that big blue ape thingy, Peter could barely believe that the older man could actually take care of himself.

Walking toward his room with the intention to snuggle in his bed with his charge, Peter was stopped by rough bark covered hands. Groot had snuck up on him in the corridor and was already taking Tony away from him bringing the smaller man closer to himself.

“Hum Groot…” Peter watch as Groot rested his forehead over the top of Tony’s head and peeked at him with a smile.

“I am Groot.” Feeling something small touch his leg, Peter looked down to find Rocket laughing silently and giving him a look of pure pity.

“Give it up Quill, you don’t get to keep Fleshy! He comes with us tonight.”

“But he… I…”

“I. Am. Groot.” With that the flora colossus turned around and walked away with the smaller man cradled in his (which looked more like branches at the moment, like Tony was resting in a nest) arms.

“You heard him, no discussion.” With a snort of laughter the raccoon ran after his partner jumping and climbing on Groot’s back to catch a ride back to their room. Not knowing what to do anymore, Peter went back to the bridge to find Gamora lounging in the pilot chair looking at the stars over their head. He leaned his hip on the console next to her waiting until the green woman’s gaze turned on him.

“How is he?” He could see the worry in her eyes and smiled holding out his hand for her. They weren’t much for touching usually, but she still took his hand and squeezed recognizing his offer as a gesture of comfort.

“Mostly just a scratch but Drax took care of it and Groot kidnap him before I could say anything about it.” All the worry left her face and Gamora smiled at him nodding.

“Good, that’s good then.” They stayed in silence for a moment, now both looking at the stars. “You know he didn’t have to come back for us and I think we’re all feeling very grateful that he did.”

“I know.” The green woman squeezed his hand once more before letting go, her face turning serious.

“He could still leave.” Peter froze, his blood turning icy at the very idea. When he had seen Tony fighting for them he had had hoped it meant that the older would stay. He had foolishly believed that it meant Tony had chosen them over his desire to go back home. But Gamora was right, the man he desired could still go back home, could still leave them at the next opportunity. It was a terrifying though.

“… I know.” From the look she gave him, Gamora knew he hadn’t and in one fluent move stood up and gave him a hug. That wasn’t something they had ever done before and not knowing if she was expecting him to hug back, the taller man patted Gamora’s back awkwardly with one hand.

“But maybe he could be given a reason to stay.” As the green skinned woman leaned back she looked him right in the eyes and smiled innocently. It. was. terrifying.

Nodding his agreement as fast as he could he watch in a stupor as she walked away clearly pleased with herself. But she did have a point. If he truly applied himself to the conquest of one Tony Stark, then maybe, just maybe the smaller man wouldn’t desire to go back to earth and leave them. He would, however, have to do something he had never done before in his life… have a steady relationship and work for it.

=-=-=-=

The next morning as Peter was sipping his coffee (Gamora had graciously offered to make it for him), he was still musing how to establish that he wanted something lasting with Tony when said man walked in. the smaller man came into the kitchen dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes looking like a petulant child that had truly not wanted to awake that morning… with a flower crown on top of his head.

Tony’s bandage had been completely covered in flowers (pink, purple and blue) making it look like he was wearing a flower crown. It should have been illegal to be this gorgeous this early in the morning. When big whiskey brown eyes surrounded by long eyelashes landed on him, Peter would have done anything the man would ask of him without any questions. Tony smiled, only making him look even more beautiful, and walked to Peter taking his mug of coffee out of his hands. The taller man watched in fascination as the lips he had kissed the day before touched his mug exactly where his own lip had just been and reached forward pulling the older man flush against him. Humming happily Tony allowed Peter to kiss his cheeks and stayed pliant in his arms, his gaze fixed on the taller man.

“Slept well honey?” Tony took his time finishing his mug of coffee, before placing the empty mug on the counter behind Peter, taking advantage of the motion to wrap his arms around the younger man’s waist.

“I did, if not for the disappointing fact that I woke up snuggling with an annoying raccoon instead of your muscular chest.” Peter pouted a little at that (he would have preferred that scenario also).

“Groot was feeling a little over-protective after your stunt yesterday, nothing I could do about your choice of snuggling partners.” Making himself a little taller by going on his tippy-toe, Tony flutter his eyelashes (did he know they were his biggest weakness?) in a seductive manner. Obliging the older man he leaned in capturing those tempting lips into a slow light kiss. Careful not to disturb the crown of flower, Peter cradled the smaller man’s neck and placed his other hand on Tony’s check caressing the ruff morning shadow covering the genius’ jaw. When the kiss broke his kissing partner was looking at him with lust filled eyes and a rosy tint to his cheeks.

“You know we could get some snuggling down now.” Peter was completely in with that idea but Gamora’s words came to his mind and he froze. He didn’t want to have a sex only kind of relationship with Tony and had a feeling this wasn’t how their relationship should start (then again he knew nothing about long-term relationships).

“Hum… I… I was actually thinking we should go on a date.” From the look of pure surprise on Tony’s face that was clearly not what he had been expecting, but the smaller man still smiled nodding.

“I have absolutely nothing against that… later.” Gently the older man took his wrist in his hands and placed them against the counter pressing once to encourage the younger man to keep his hands there. “Right now I have other things in mind.”

“Tony, what…” The older man lightly kicked his feet so they were a little farther apart and in one very smooth very alluring motion dropped to his knees without a sound. “Tony! Any one could come in, get up!”

“Hum let me see…” Nibble fingers untied and opened his pants releasing in revived boner in no time. All the moves the man kneeling between his legs showed experience and… damn but the man was smooth. “Nope don’t think so. But you’ll have to keep your voice down or someone will definitely walk in.”

“That wasn’t the point of…. OH MY…” He bit down on his upper lip trying to suppress the many many more exclamation and sound that tried to escaped Peter’s throat as chapped lips and warm heat wrapped around his manhood.

When Peter was able to open his eyes again (when had they even closed?) he looked down to see smiling whiskey brown eyes looking up at him smugly. With his crown of flower Tony should have looked ridiculous, but all that was in the taller man’s mind was that the older man looked like a creature from a fairytale, like a nymph coming out of his dirtiest dreams. The kneeling man hollow out his cheek and suck him down deeper humming softly as Peter’s cock hit the back of his throat… he wouldn’t last long.

“To… shit!... ny.” One of his hands left the counter and Tony stopped immediately. “No… no, no, no… why are you…”

“Keep. Your. Hands. On. The. Counter.” Tony was still smiling but his tone was commanding, clearly saying that he would leave Peter with a hard-on in the kitchen without a second thought.

“But I wanna…” The smaller only had to raise one eyebrow and Peter’s hands were back on the counter (so fast it actually hurt a little).

“Good boy.” The praise should have felt demeaning, but it made something in him fell… happy? Peter could feel the blush covering his face as a knowing look passed in Tony’s eyes as his talented warm mouth returned to wrap around his cock.

Now Peter wasn’t small in the manhood department and he had never had someone swallow him whole, but here was this small adorable man just doing it like it was a breeze and forcing him to bite so hard on his lips that he tasted blood, not to shout in pleasure. When he felt Tony laugh softly around his member, Peter’s knee turned to jelly and he had to grip the counter more firmly so didn’t fall to the ground. He started feeling the low burning warning him of the imminent explosion in his stomach and tried to warn to smaller man… but well. If he stopped biting his lips he would not be responsible for the sounds that would escaped him and alarmed the ship and if he stopped touching the counter he was scared Tony would stop (and that would make him cry).

“Come for me sweetie.” Tony only took a moment replacing his mouth with his hand and sucked him in right back down doing something with his tongue with just a hint to teeth that shattered any shred of Peter’s self-control. His entire body shook at the force of his orgasm, coming down the older man’s throat… .who damn… swallow it all like it was nothing. The moment his softened cock slipped from Tony’s lips, Peter fell to his knee and was pulled into a slow deep kiss. He had also never tasted himself on one of his lovers and even though the taste was new, the fact that it was found on Tony’s mouth made it perfect. When Tony pulled back one of his hand gently pulling Peter’s strawberry blond hair to force his attention back on his lover, he saw a smug smile on the older man lips… lips still shiny with spit and oh so tempting. Peter tried to go back to kissing but a gentle tug on his hair stopped his wish short. “Maybe later. You know after our date.”

Tony kissed the wound just under his bottom lip where he had bitten down and the tip of his nose. Peter was about to protest when they heard a voice that had him freezing and Tony laughing softly.

“FLESHY!” Both men were hidden sitting on the floor, but knowing how fast the raccoon would find them, Peter started fumbling with his pants trying to tuck himself back in as fast as he could. Tony for his part plucked a couple of flowers from his crown and with a finale kiss to Peter’s cheek the older man placed a flower behind his ear and moved to his feet in a smooth motion.

“FURBALL! What’s up?” Tony moved away from Peter to go meet the talking raccoon not once looking back at him.

“Groot was looking for you and… wait! What were you doing on the ground?” Peter had no idea what to do, he could crawl away, maybe make a run for it or…

“Dropped some of my flowers and was just picking them up.” Tony voice was a little ruff around the edges, but everything else was smooth as hell. He missed Rocket’s response, but heard both of them walk out of the kitchen laughing with each other.

Taking his time he tucking himself back in his pants and making sure nothing of what had just happen was showing anywhere, he reach for the flower Tony had placed behind his ear and brought it to his nose taking a deep breath in. He wasn’t sure if he should question how much he had loved to be under Tony’s control, to have the smaller man allow him to come, to be forced to do as he was told… its wasn’t something he had ever allowed with any of his bed partners, not trusting them. But with Tony, with Tony he could let go because he trusted the older man to have his back and apparently to take his control.

And now he had to plan a date with the man.

“Quill? What are you doing?” Looking up to see Gamora standing over him with a frown, Peter shrugged placing the flower back behind his ear and moving to his feet.

“I really don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know Drax first apperance was in an Iron Man comic. Just one more reason for me to want to explore more of there possible relationship...I'm sorry (no I'm not)


	11. Dominant to submissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by the lovely Sockera

It had been more of a hunch really, but Tony was quite happy to have been right. From the varied small and submissive looking bedmate he had seen wander out of Quill’s bedroom, the genius had been quite sure that the taller man had never given any of his one nightstands a chance to take control over him. In many ways he had seen the resemblance between himself and the younger man regarding their trust issues.

While his were deeply rooted in the many betrayals that had peppered his life, which was quite understandable, he had also had the chance to have Rhodey and Pepper to show him how to trust. Tony wasn’t so sure that before Peter’s meeting with the guardians, the younger man had the chance to have someone in his life to show him how to trust. It was all in the way the emerald eyed man acted, his aloof personality, his few belongings (showing he was ready to leave at a moment notice) and so many other little tells that made the genius happy Peter had found with the guardians. He knew he had his own personal destructive personality (Tony Stark here!), but he also knew he had calmed down quite a bit after his relationship with Pepper had ended.

Bruce had helped also, being the best bro in the universe and having the Avengers, his team to work on and fill his time. Tony saw a lot of what he had been in Peter, his younger rebellious self (mostly the one when Howard had still been alive), but without the more destructive side of his personality. So the little stunt in the kitchen had been a test to see what could be between him and the younger man. He didn’t do half-assed relationships anymore, not after what he had had with Pepper and if he hadn’t been compatible with Peter (because he knew the lust part was definitely there), Tony would have kept their friendship and dropped any possibility of a romance. A pleased smile pulled at his lips at the memory of the little scene he had pulled in the kitchen. The compellability was there, strongly and he was definitely looking forward to more… after their date. Damn the kid was adorable when he wanted to be.

“I am Groot?” Looking up from his position, sitting crossed legged on the floor between Groot’s legs facing towards the talking tree, he definitely heard the interrogation mark and smiled.

“I’m alright, just lost in my thought.” Groot smiled at him and continued picking out the flowers that had been covering his bandage. Drax had come to disturb the genius and Rocket as they had been working on a small sized laser canon (small size, as in probably only Groot could pick it up because it was still way too big), to check on his wound. The big grey alien was standing in the doorway, arms crossed waiting on the talking tree to be done removing all the flowers from his hair (which he was a little sad about since the smell of the flowers reminded him of pleasant memories from the kitchen earlier). Rough bark covered fingers caressed his five o’clock shadow with a pleased sound. “All done?”

“I am Groot.” Tony jumped to his feet and ruffling the talking raccoon’s fur in passing, he followed Drax out loving the curse Rocket shouted at him while he walked away.

The big grey alien walked silently ahead until they reached his room and pointed for Tony to sit on the bed. The memories the genius had of the actual stitching were a little fuzzy at best, he did remember fighting the big blue ape and hitting his head on the ground, but after the explosion (and the mind numbing kiss) his recollection got a little fuzzy. Drax’s strong and yet so agile fingers, untied the bandage and an index finger under his chin forced his head up.

“It will heal nicely, but you’ll probably have a scar to remember your act of bravery.” Staying still, he had good practice at that after the number of times Bruce had patched him up after an accident in the lab, the smaller man allowed Drax to redo the bandage. The genius’ gaze roamed over the grey man’s torso once again noticing all of his scars.

“Are those all souvenirs from acts of bravery?” Drax stayed silent finishing his task, when he was done he took Tony’s much smaller hand and placed it over a scar that seemed to be just over the big man’s heart (then again he knew nothing of alien biology so that might very well be where another organ was).

“Some yes, others remind me of past mistakes.” Tony’s other hand automatically moved to his arc reactor understanding. “The worst of them I carry in my heart.”

If he had been sure it would have been welcomed Tony would have given the big guy a hug right then and there. Instead he squeezed Drax’s hand and smiled at him. They stayed silent for a moment letting the silence stretch, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. With anyone else Tony would have been trying to fill the silence with useless (but brilliant) insight, but that wasn’t what the warrior needed. The grey alien was a silent for a moment more before he stepped away and Tony knew his silent support had been appreciated.

“Where did you learn to take care of wounds? You’re really good at it.” Drax was putting away his supplies when he turned around with a soft smile on his face.

“My wife was a fantastic healer, she taught me to care for my wounds and others. Using the skills she taught me brings back happy memories, so thank you for your trust little warrior.” Well damn the big guy was going to make him cry. Tony knew a tear had escaped him when he felt one roll down his check and was surprise when a grey finger picked it up and a smiling Drax helped him to his feet. “It truly is a happy memory, but thank you for this as well.”

The grey alien gently guided Tony out of his room and closed the door, probably needing a moment alone. The genius knew Drax rarely talked about his family and knowing the big guy liked him enough to open up to him caused a nice warm feeling to rise in his chest... happiness maybe?

Tony weighed his options for a moment as he was walking down the corridor, on the one hand he could go back to the room he shared with Rocket and Groot and go back to canon building, on the other he could go find Peter and confuse him some more. His feet made the decision for him completely ignoring the turn he should have made to go back to his science and brought him to the bridge where the younger man was lounging in one of the chair speaking with Gamora who was smiling at Peter leaning on the console.

The greened skin woman saw him first, her smile turning soft as her eyes took him in, clearly happy to see him more alert then he had been the day before. Just as Peter was moving from his slumped position to look over the back of the chair on his left to see who had just entered the room, Tony quickly moved to the right. The younger didn’t seem to see him stretching to have a better look behind the chair as Gamora hid her smile behind her hand. Winking at her Tony slide on the taller man’s lap feeling the body under him in surprise as Peter turned back when he felt the genius’ body mold itself to his much more muscular form. Tony flounder a moment at the rapid movement, but Peter’s hand came to circle his waist when he slide down a little and brought him back more comfortably on the younger man’s lap. The greened skin woman was now openly laughing as Peter’s face went from shock, to surprise and settled into a goofy smile.

“Nerd.”

“Dork.” Wiggling to make himself more comfortable, Tony smiled smugly feeling something get interesting in his movements just under his ass and enjoyed even more the light touch of pink on the younger man’s cheeks. Once he stopped moving one of Peter’s hand settled firmly around his waist while the other started moving up and down his leg lazily. “How are you doing Gamora?”

“I’m doing fine Tony thank you for asking.” She took his hand when he held it out for her and he kissed the back of it feeling Peter’s hand squeeze his leg (jealous much?). Not letting go of Gamora’s hand, he turned around and kissed the taller man’s neck. “He’s not one to share.”

Ah that’s why he loved her so much! Peter turned red all over and Tony snickered with a smug smile and motioned to his whole body with exaggerated hand gesture. “Well! Would you share if you had all this?”

Gamora’s smile turned predatory as she leaned forward looking Peter straight in the eyes. “No, but I might try and steal it.”

Peter right out glared at Gamora and swiveled the chair with one strong kicks effectively forcing the genius to stop holding hands with the greened skin woman. Surprised by the quick movement Tony flailed for a moment before wrapping his arms around the strawberry blond man’s neck with a little shriek of surprise. The younger man was smiling smugly down at him when Tony looked up with a glare. Gamora, for her part, was laughing holding her side as a snorting sound escaped her.

“You’re such a child.” Tony pouted. But the pout didn’t stay long as Peter leaned down and kissed it away, playfully biting his lower lip. Once Gamora was able to breathe again, she moved to their side forcing Peter to swivel the chair once again to keep her away from Tony and sighed shaking her head.

“You’re both children.” Both men looked at each other and with a silent conversation that was all eyebrows turned back towards Gamora and stuck out their tongues. Shaking her head the greened skin woman walked out leaving them behind to their childishness.

With a snicker Tony snuggled into Peter’s arms sighing happily when strong arms squeezed him, before the younger man’s hand returned to the task of caressing his leg. Peter moved the chair back once again, this time slower, so they were facing the front of the ship and could see the stars.

“What do you want me to do?” Tony made a questioning sound happy to just be snuggled and petted, but when Peter asked again, the genius looked up into questioning eyes and sighed. They could have this conversation now, he would have preferred later, but now was fine.

“What do YOU want me to do?” The deep confusion that appeared in the younger man’s eyes had Tony smiling at Peter patiently. “Do you need me to move? Are you uncomfortable? Is your leg asleep?”

“No! Definitely not and who cares?” So the taller man’s leg was asleep. The smaller man wiggled and pushed, not once listening to Peter’s protest, fitting his behind between the armrest and the younger man’s leg and settled himself comfortably.

“I care, because I want you to be as comfortable as I am.” Taking the emerald eye man’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers Tony took a moment to broach the subject they needed speak about and finally finding the words nodded to himself. “Have you ever been the bottom?”

Peter’s eyes went a little wide, but then he shook his head. But the way his pupil dilated, did indicate to the genius that the idea was alluring to the younger man. “Okay, did you like it when I took the lead this morning?” Quick nod and wider pupil. “Good, I liked it too by the way. I also wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think you trusted me. In the bedroom I like taking control… well, except for wall sex and shower sex, there you can do whatever you want. But for the rest, depending on how comfortable you are with the idea, I would like to restrain you, explore all of your body with my mouth, make you come so hard you’ll see stars and then once you’re all nice and relaxed fuck you until you come for a second time. Would that be agreeable to you?”

Peter’s face was so red and his eyes so wide it was almost comical. But from what Tony could feel under his leg, the younger man was definitely on board with his plan. He watch as the green eyed man’s mouth opened and closed, until a groan escaped him and he hid his face into the genius’ neck nodding softly. So young and so adorable.

“… what… what about outside the bedroom?” The younger man was soft but he still heard the question. Tony could understand, Peter might not be into submissive act outside the bedroom and the genius wasn’t much of a dominant man outside the bedroom either.

“Whatever you want. Grab me, touch me or kiss me against a wall. I like your little caveman act and I do like being manhandled by strong hands, yours especially.” Peter huff a small laugh that tickled the genius’ neck. “What about you? Any preference I should know about?”

“… hum.” Tony waited, giving Peter the time to collect his thoughts. “I like to cuddle, touch and kiss whenever I want.”

“Granted!” Peter stopped hiding his face and looked at the smaller man with a smile all confusion gone from his face. When he was pulled forward and into a brain melting kiss, Tony went pliant letting Peter take complete control of the kiss. It was nice, simple to let the younger move him as he wanted pausing between each kiss until Tony was straddling the stronger man and looking down at him with a smile he knew made the corner of his eyes crinkled with laughter wrinkles.

“How about we do your bedroom idea now?” Tony was half tempted to agree but shook his head circling the strong neck with one arm and caressing the muscular chest under him with his other hand.

“I was promised a date and I don’t put out, much, before at least one date.” It was a horrendous lie, but he was in another galaxy and no one would contradict him. From the way Peter looked at him, the younger man knew he was lying, but chuckled going along with it.

“Fine, I’ll make sure to make it a date you won’t forget.” The simple fact that it would be a date with Peter would make it impossible to forget, but the genius held his tongue and kissed the younger man instead humming happily.

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Dancing in the moonlight – king harvest  
> Just the two of us – Grover Washington jr
> 
>  
> 
> This story is gettting out of hand.
> 
> Also just to be clear I have tried many many ways to get Tony the way I usually write him, aka as a bottom. But with Peter Quill it just did not seem to fit with the kind of relationship I see them having. For one Tony is holder and as more experience. But its also the fact that were Tony did the whole serious relationship/almost dying many time/stop being a playboy, Peter hasn't. So yes, in this case I do see that Tony would say exactly what he likes and see if he can or can't have a relationship with Peter or if he should just move on.
> 
> So yes I did spend WAY to much time thinking about this...but for me to be able to finish this story it was necessary. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


	12. Bars and dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera who as the patience of a thousand angels....I'm a terrible person who never updates and I'm sorry.

Having one date with Tony Stark was impossible.

And every attempt made Peter imagine ways to kill his teammates that were getting more and more creative with every fail attempt.

Taking Tony to a romantic picnic on a planet with the most beautiful and colorful vegetation had ended with Groot pulling the smaller man away from Peter to show him all the plants while making excited sound every time the genius smiled. FAIL!

Bringing Tony to a restaurant known to be able to make your favorite meal by reading your mind, had ended up with Gamora tagging along because she had been feeling down that day and the older man had insisted she came along. The night had ended with both the genius and the green skin woman completely drunk and singing karaoke together while Peter glared at everyone who dared looked at both singers a little to long for his taste. FAIL!

An outing to a museum to see a famous renowned artist had been partly his fault for failing since he hadn’t looked at what the exposition was about. It had turned out to be a weapon from the galaxy exhibit and where they had bumped into Drax, who had then insisted to show all the weapons to Tony and explained all of their history to a truly delighted genius. FAIL!

So Peter had tried to go simple. A bar date.

The moment he had uttered the word ‘bar’ he knew he was doomed as all of his teammates looked up and tagged along without asking. With great resignation, Peter had thrown his arms in the air and started walking behind the joyful group not knowing what to do anymore.

He was gently hitting his head on their table for not having seen this one coming. Tony was sitting next to him (at least!) speaking technological babble with Rocket, clearly having decided to ignore the younger man and his despair. Gamora and Drax were in their own bubbles on the other side of the table, lost in their conversation about weapons and their next mission. While Groot was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, clearly having the time of his life (he was actually quite the dancer).

“I’ll go get the next round!” Peter stopped his self-torture to look up as the smaller wiggle out from his spot next to Peter. Tony took two steps away before turning back laughing. “Wow I’m not use to this! I need money pretty please Furball.”

“Here!” Before he could say anything or give Tony his own money, Rocket handed the smaller man the units and the smaller man walked away. The raccoon settled back and grinned at him.

“Too slow Quill, too slow.” Peter truly was against violence on animals, but he would have happily punched the stupid grin off the talking raccoon’s face. Something must have shown on his face because Rocket started snickering as he jumped from his seat to go joined Groot on the dance floor.

“Smartass annoying raccoon.” Peter grumbled, but as he turned back his attention on his two other teammates, he saw Gamora frowning disapprovingly at him and Drax laughing at him.

“You’ve been in a bad mood all week Quill. What’s your problem? I though you and Tony were doing great.” Gamora asked softly, her disapproval melting into concern (he just wasn’t sure if it was for him or Tony).

“We’re doing great!... better if we could have ONE date as a couple.” Gamora seemed confused, but then she seemed to realize what he was saying and… started laughing. “I don’t see what’s so funny.”

“Just… the restaurant Tony invited me too and the museum you visited…”

“And the picnic!” Peter added with a pout.

“Were all supposed to be dates?” She asked still laughing. Drax just looked confused but at the mention of the museum he turned apologetic eyes to Peter with an embarrassed blush (the big guy’s cheeks turned pale grey, you really had to know it was a blush).

“… yes.” He knew he was pouting like a five years old, but damn he really wanted to have that date with Tony… so he could have the sex stuff.

“And you didn’t think to tell us to… oh I don’t know… stay away?” Peter blinked slowly, because it really hadn’t occurred to him to ask any of his teammates to stay away. He had actually never gone on a proper date with anyone… in ever, and hadn’t thought it necessary to warn the others to stay away so that the older man and Peter could have some alone time. “You are ridiculous Quill.”

“HEY! And how are you a dating expert?” Gamora smiled mysteriously but didn’t answer.

“A true lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” He shared along look with Drax who seemed just as baffled by the turn in the conversation as the younger man was. Peter was about to be his usual obnoxious self and ask more question, but before he could Gamora frowned looking around and looking increasingly worried. “Shouldn’t Tony be back by now?”

“He should indeed.” Drax also started to look around in the direction of the bar but even Peter couldn’t locate the smaller man in the sea of people. They all stood up looking around, but couldn’t see a glimpse of the genius anywhere near the bar. “Is this one of the planets where human meat is considered a delicacy?”

Peter was walking into the mass in panic as soon as the words left the grey man’s mouth closely followed by Gamora who gesture to him that she would take the other side of the room. He barely acknowledged her looking around widely and running to the bar.

There was no trace of Tony anywhere, so he jumped on the bar ignoring the furious and shouting bartender and use his new vintage point to get a better view of the whole bar. Peter almost missed it, but as his eyes scanned the large room, he notice a group of shark man in a circle at the far corner of the building and it was only luck that allowed him to see a glimpse of the genius as one of the imposing sharp teeth alien move to the side. The fear and dread that settled into Peter stomach as he realized in how much danger the smaller was in had him jumping down from the bar and running towards the sharp teethed group without a second thought to look for backup.

As he came closer he remembered just how big the shark men were, the smallest of them still close to six feet, with muscle that only a full time membership at the gym could procure to any human but was natural to them and a brain just big enough to allow to spot a prey but not big enough to make them subtle about their murdering goals. The ginger was reaching for his gun, when Tony saw him and his fake polite dazzling smile, turned into something soft that had Peter frozen on the spot in how loving the genius looked when their eyes met.

“While I am truly flattered by you proposal to grab a _bite_ together gentlemen, I already have an engagement with, and really I know how teenage girl with her first crush this sound, my boyfriend over there.” All four shark men turned their sharp and unhappy black beady eyes towards Peter as a flush crept all over his face at the mention of the word boyfriend. Peter did notice Tony for a split second that the smaller man leaned forward like he was stretching himself by touching his toes while the alien’s attention was away from him, but his attention quickly went back the very present threat now looming over him.

“How much?” The biggest one and probably the most intelligent one of the group asked in a scratching tone of voice that sounded more like a growl.

“How much what?” The shark aliens made no move to allow Tony to reach him and were actually forcing the smaller man to stay behind them… which didn’t seem to alarm the smaller man whatsoever.

“For the human meat.” Peter’s hand went to his gun as he scowled looking up into the shark leader’s eyes.

“He’s not for sale! And if you don’t return him right now I’ll make a hole in that stupid face of yours.” Before he could make good on his treat a big grey fist collided with his stomach leaving him double over and wheezing.

“You should have taken the money, now he’s free.” Peter had his gun in his hand and was furious when he realized the big shark man wasn’t moving towards him anymore and was actually standing perfectly still.

“See now you pissed me off.” Tony voice was calm and controlled, but Peter couldn’t see him at all. “I’m not a big fan of violence you see, had more than enough of it in my life actually, but here you go and make this more difficult than it should have been. Didn’t your mother ever teach you that no means no?”

Tony came around the big grey alien holding the knife Peter had bought for him sliding the blade against the shark leader’s throat until it was resting just under his jaw his smile now very cold. The three other shark men seemed confused as to what to do clearly never having had a prey turn on them and not let them eat them. Recovering his breath Peter pointed his gun at the remaining aliens just in case they decided to act and came closer to the smaller man.

“Hi babe! Sorry I got distracted and didn’t get the drinks yet.” Peter looked down at the genius startled that none of this seemed to affect Tony at all. It must have shown in his face because the smaller man turned a fond look toward him. “You know it’s kind of reassuring to see that even in another galaxy there’s still some tools that will hit on you in bars… well usually they don’t want to eat you, but still it’s familiar.”

“… I… I guess?” Tony giggled at the startled look on Peter’s face and kissed his cheek. Placing an arm around the older man waist he pulled him against his side and started walking backward. The shark men looked very pissed.

“You’ll regret this! We’ll get you later!” The leader growled, his companions nodding behind him.

“Oh I don’t think so.” Peter looked to his right and found Gamora giving the aliens her best glare, just behind her was Drax holding a huge axe (Peter had no idea where he had found it or if the big man had just went out and bought to look more intimidating).

“Hey Fleshy you good?” Groot was on their left, with Rocket on his shoulder holding two guns pointed at the sharp teeth group while he smiled down at the older man.

“Well now that my hero in furry armor is here I’m just peachy.” Tony piped in with a grin that had the raccoon rolling his eyes.

“Leave them to us little one, we’ll teach these rascal not to harm anyone again’.” Drax was twirling his axe menacingly and the shark men did look a little paler as they fully realized just how screwed they were. Tony nodded and pulled Peter along with him. The younger man wasn’t sure what to do, on the one hand he wanted to stay for the fight that would obviously happen, but on the other Tony was walking away and leaving the smaller man alone was clearly a very bad idea.

So Peter followed, not even turning back when he heard Drax battle cry and the first sound of destruction, all his attention was on Tony. They walked outside and the smaller man snuggled against his side as the night’s breeze enveloped them. It was the second time Peter got a glimpse of the more heroic side of the genius and yet here Tony was going back to looking like he needed protection and so small against his side. It was confusing to say the least.

“Those shark wanted to eat you, you do know that right?” Tony nodded humming his affirmation under his breath. “Then why weren’t you more worried?”

Whiskey brown eyes looked up towards Peter, crinkled at the corner in amusement as the hand that wasn’t around Peter’s waist held his ankle knife. “You know I’ve been kidnapped more times then I care to count, beaten up by all kinds of baddies and placed in so many situations that looked from all angles completely hopeless… I guess some aliens trying to eat me didn’t seemed like such a big deal, especially when I knew you’d come find me sooner or later.”

Peter had to stop walking when he saw the trust in the older man’s eyes at the statement. Tony trusted him to come for him, to save him if he was in danger. Not knowing how to express his feelings, Peter gently took the smaller man’s face in his hand cradling the back of his head, and his other hand slipped behind Tony’s neck and kissed the genius trying to pour all of his unsaid feeling into this one kiss. Tony’s hand found his waist just gently resting there as he allowed himself this moment of peace. When the younger man broke the kiss his heart was beating to a crazy rhythm and his head was spinning with just how heavy his feeling for this man felt. The genius’ eyes stayed close for a moment, but when he opened them the trust was still there along with something else Peter wasn’t ready to name.

“Dork.” It was said softly and so lovingly that the meaning seemed different this time more like it was replacing something neither of them was ready to say.

“Geek.” Tony heard it in his voice also and his hand moved up caressing Peter’s lips. Taking the knife from the genius’ hand, Peter kneeled down and placed it back into its sheet looking up when the smaller man circled his neck with his arms.

“Careful now, I’m starting to like seeing you on your knees.” Pulling the older man into another kiss, Peter couldn’t say he cared very much and that he might like being on his knees for this man.

“Good.” Tony chuckled softly as the younger man moved back to his feet and draped an arm around the genius’ shoulder, keeping him close. When they neared the ship, Peter didn’t know what to say or do. He wanted to keep the smaller man with him, wanted to invite him back to his room… wanted so many things and for once in his life had no idea how to ask for them.

“Peter do you trust me?”

“Yes of course!” Tony search his face for a moment clearly looking for something and when he did his face turned so soft, so lovely that when he took Peter’s hand in his and started leading him towards the younger man’s room, Peter allowed it letting Tony take complete control.

“Good answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious the next chapter will be sexy-time so skip if you don't wanna read it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved and cherish.


End file.
